Siempre se aprecia un nuevo punto de vista
by Ili-Dany
Summary: Un nuevo punto de vista era bien recibido, eso piensa todo el mundo. ¡Pero eso no se refiere a que todo el mundo tenga que ver como sucede tu vida amorosa, como si fuera un anime! Eso es lo que pensó todo nuestros amados personajes al ver en pantalla el anime Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Conozcamos sus reacciones.
1. Prologo

**Nueva historia mis amores, descuiden no dejaré Algo hermoso olvidado, pero perdón por el retraso.**

 **Pero tenía muchas ganas de hacer esto.**

 **Me inspiré en una fanfic en ingles con la misma temática, y le pedí permiso a la escritora si me dejaba usar su idea y acepto.**

 **Así que aquí estamos.**

 **Espero la idea les agrade. Tengo muchas ganas de continuar con esto.**

 **Todos los personajes y fondo de ellos pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura.**

* * *

¿Cómo termine en una situación como esta? Es que acaso el destino me odia.

-Hey, Ricchan no sabía que te gustaba el sexo en la oficina.

Si, era definitivo, el universo mismo me odiaba ya que si no era cierto no me haría pasar por esta vergüenza tan grande como la de este momento.

Ah sí, ya lo recordé.

 **& Introducción&**

Odio mi vida, odio mi trabajo y sobre todo ¡Odio a Takano-san!, otra vez él me había dejado una carga extra de trabajo porque, según él, me ayudarían a mejorar como editor aunque yo sé en realidad lo hizo porque la noche anterior después de dormirnos juntos me escabullí y regresé a mi apartamento cuando él todavía se encontraba dormido.

Despertó un poco malhumorado y por lo tanto esto significaba que ese día sería malo para mí, y debido a que hui no desayuné con él y por lo tanto tenía que cenar con el debido a que por el trabajo extra no pude salir a almorzar con él y yo sabía que el cumpliría su promesa autoimpuesta de comer al menos una vez al día con él.

Y yo estaba ahí en el apartamento de Takano-san esperando a que el saliera de la ducha para poder comer la cena y no podía escapar porque en serio no tenía ganas de trabajo extra mañana y de una actitud aún más tirana de parte de Takano-san en el trabajo.

Pareciera que tuviera en serio mala suerte, tener que vivir algo tan extraño y cansado como mi vida sin duda es mala suerte o… es que acaso es buena, supongo que mucha gente les gustaría tener una vida como la mía con un trabajo estable, una familia adinerada y una…. Persona que te esperé para cenar aunque nuestra relación sea complicada.

A veces odio no tener alguien con quien comparar mi relación o alguien con quien hablar, ya que una relación como la mía no es algo sencillo de hablar y no lo puedo hablar con cualquiera, An-chan sería una opción si no fuera por lo que paso y varios de mis amigos están en Inglaterra.

-¿Por qué mi vida parece un manga de comedia romántica sacado de Sapphire?

-Yo diría que eso es más digno de Emerald –dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

-¡Ah! ¡Takano-san, no aparezca así de la nada! –respondí enojado.

Ahí estaba parado Takano-san con dos platos de comida humeante en cada mano mientras usaba unos pantalones de dormir holgado y una camiseta negra.

-Yo no aparecí de la nada –replicó el con fastidio-, lo que pasa es que el señorito estaba demasiado metido en las nubes.

Él dijo eso mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa para cenar y dejaba los platos sobre la mesa, ambos agradecimos por la comida y el silencio incomodo usual se instaló mientras ambos cenabamos

-Dijiste que un manga de mi vida era digno de Emerald ¿no? –Yo solo quería iniciar una conversación-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque sería una linda historia de amor muy empalagosa –decía eso sin una pisca de pudor.

-Pe…Pero es entre dos hombres –replique con vergüenza.

-Esa historia sería demasiado buena para dejársela a la arpía jefa de Sapphire –explicaba con el ceño fruncido-. Además sería la mejor ya que en ella participo yo, el mejor editor de Shojou.

-Te tienes bastante autoconfianza –respondí hastiado de lo que dice.

-Claro… Pero en realidad lo que pasa es que no me gustaría que llevarán esa historia lejos de mí, lejos de donde yo participó y… donde tu estas –dijo de lentamente mientras toma un bocado.

No respondí nada porque no sabía qué decir y creí que ahí las palabras sobrarían mientras el calor subía a mi rostro.

-Aunque sin duda sería un éxito tal que conseguiría un anime –exclamó con ese tono que usa para fastidiar a la gente.

Ahí es donde el momento dulce acabo junto con la cena, dormimos juntos, no es como si me pudiera negar en realidad, además era una noche fría y teníamos el día libre mañana.

Podía descansar aunque sea un poco de mi vida ajetreada; que me pregunté que con una vida como la mía en serio le gustaría un anime sobre la misma, supongo que si fuera así la gente que o viera tendría algunas ideas de lo que debería de hacer con ella.

Pero solo es algo bastante imaginativo.

Me acurruqué en la persona a mi lado, era cálido y cómodo y no pude evitar sentir como unos brazos me abrazaba mientras yo hacía lo mismo en la cintura de Takano-san.

Desperté en al sentir que la persona a mi lado comenzó a moverse, abrí un poco mis ojos y noté que todo a mi alrededor era desconocido.

Fue ahí cuando mi cerebro decidió trabajar y me levanté de golpe, Takano-san me siguió y estaba tan anonadado como yo, pero trataba de mantener su cara calmada.

Vi el lugar en el que me encontraba, era como un gran almacén vacío, con unas pequeñas ventanas en la parte superior de las paredes, me levanté de la cama y fue el momento en que escuche un ruido e instintivamente agarre el brazo de Takano-san, volteamos a nuestras espaldas de donde escuchamos el ruido.

Lo único que vi fue mis compañeros de trabajo y unas cuantas caras familiares saludarme a mí y a Takano-san, pero en sus rostros se reflejaba la incomodidad y recordé que yo solo traía puesto mi ropa interior y una camiseta prestada de Takano-san que me quedaba grande.

-Oh miren si es Ricchan y Takano-san –dijo Kisa-san con la cara de cansancio y molestia-, espero que ya hayamos llegado todos.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Esto no es lo que parece, yo estaba en otro lado de repente aparecí aquí! –Expliqué tan aprisa como pude- y-y… ¡Aparecí de casualidad junto a Takano-san!

-¿En serio crees que alguien como Kisa te creerá eso? –dijo Takano-san con burla.

-Cállate, Takano-san –exclamé con enojo.

-Takano-san, ¿A qué se refiere a que alguien como yo? –replica Kisa-san con una sonrisa pero que parece más bien una advertencia.

-Kisa, no eres una persona muy ingenua y por demás eres perspicaz y además –explica Hatori-san con calma-, un poco manipulador ya que siempre consigues todos los chismes de Sapphire y de la editorial en general con tus habilidades, no eres alguien que ve lo que acabamos de ver y le vas a creer a Onodera.

Kisa-san solo torció su boca y no dijo nada más.

-Bien, ahora que todo este alboroto se calmó –dijo con cansancio Yokozawa-san-, ¡¿Alguien me puede decir cómo demonios llegamos aquí?!

Y así de la nada la cama que estaba en la habitación desapareció en un destello y desde el techo un papelito apareció cayendo en la cabeza de Yukina-kun.

-Oh, esto es muy raro, pero al menos parece que no ha pasado nada malo –dijo Yukina-kun mientras tomaba el papel entre sus manos y lo desdobló para leerlo.

-Al menos parece que no nos harán daño, quien sea que nos trajo aquí –mencionó Yoshino-sensei de manera nervios-. ¿No es así Tori?

Hatori-san solo asintió, y pareció que Yoshino-sensei simplemente pudo calmarse y empezó a respirar con calma.

En serio había muchas caras familiares, y parecía que todos se conocían y era algo muy extraño.

Yukina-kun aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de todos.

-La nota dice esto: "Hola, lamento las molestias causadas, descuiden nada malo pasará aquí solo es un pequeño intento de que se conozcan mejor entre ustedes. En este momento debe aparecer una pantalla y unos paquetes que contienen un anime".

De la nada una sala con un sillón grande y una mesa con unas cajas encima junto con un mueble y una enorme pantalla aparecieron en un destello, de nuevo.

Este lugar era cada vez más raro y todo esto le traía un mal presentimiento.

-Continuo: "Vean ese anime, sino no pueden salir de aquí, y no se preocupen todo lo que necesiten pídanlo y lo tendrán, tampoco se preocupen por sus trabajo o familia en cuanto acaben el anime regresarán a su vida como si nunca se hubieran ido. ¡Suerte! Con amor, la dueña del lugar."

-Esto es una locura –decía Yokozawa-san de manera incrédula-, pero fingiré que le creo para quitarme problemas, así que empecemos.

-Espere Yokozawa-san, la nota dice otra cosa –exclamo Yukina-kun con un leve sonrojo en su rostro-: "Posdata, el anime trata de sus vidas, y solo diré que el anime es de genero comedia romántica."

-Espera ¿qué? –exclamé de manera consternada-. ¿Por qué de eso específicamente?

-Me duele la cabeza –dijo Kisa-san de manera simple-, pero no se puede hacer nada. Empecemos antes de que quiera ahorcar a alguien.

Yokozawa-san miro intrigado a Kisa-san, no era raro, normalmente Kisa-san es más alegre y actúa muy diferente a su edad, solo habla así cuando estamos en fin de ciclo.

Nadie dijo nada más, unos tenían unas expresiones más consternadas que otros y otros parecían que la situación no les afectaba en lo más mínimo o al menos, pensé, que trataban de aparentar eso, pero todos simplemente se sentaron.

Yo solo podía pensar que acaso el universo le hizo caso a lo que dije anoche o es que me estaba castigando por haber maldecido mi vida anoche.

Salí de esos pensamientos al escuchar una voz de parte de Yukina-kun.

-Hey, la nota decía que esto era para conocernos mejor –dijo con una sonrisa-, así que sería bueno presentarnos, a pesar de que parece que ya conozco a la mayoría.

Nadie realmente quería decir algo, todos estaban incomodos, la mayoría nos veíamos cansados por estar recién levantados y en ropa para dormir. Yukina-kun parecía alegre incluso ahora con un aura que parecía de lastimaba los ojos, pero él se veía con ganas de continuar, dirigió su mirada a Kisa-san, quien trato de ignorarlo pero al final solo soltó un suspiro.

-Kisa Shouta, editor de Emerald –dijo Kisa-san con resignación.

-Yukina Kou, estudiante de universitario de arte y vendedor de manga shojo en la librería Marimo.

Lo dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras mandaba una mirada alegre a Kisa-san.

-Kirishima Zen editor en jefe de la revista Shounen, Japun -. Después le dio un codazo a Yokozawa-san, quien solo frunció el ceño.

-Yokozawa Takafumi, jefe de la sección de ventas de manga –dijo en tono de fastidio.

-Incluso cuando te presentas frunces el ceño –exclamo Takano-san con burla.

-¡Cállate, Masamune!

-Mmm… Si… Si… Soy Takano Masamune editor en jefe de Emerald –dijo ignorando con facilidad a Yokozawa-san.

-Onodera Ritsu, editor de Emerald –dije de forma apresurada a para evitar problemas.

-Hatori Yoshiyuki, editor de Emerald –su tono de voz era monótono.

-Yoshino Chiaki, mangaka –dijo Yoshino-sensei de manera alegre- y él es mi mejor amigo y asistente Yanase Yuu.

El chico a lado de Yoshino-sensei saludo a todos con una sonrisa, pero Hatori-san lo ignoró e incluso frunció el ceño. No era común ver eso de parte de siempre cortes Hatori-san.

-Bien, creo que ya es momento de iniciar -. Yukina-kun se levantó para colocar los discos en el reproductor.

En la pantalla solo apareció un menú lleno de flores y encaje lleno de colores pasteles y un pequeño conejito alado y un título brillando en medio que decía: "El Primer Amor más Grande en el Mundo".

Todo esto solo logró darme jaqueca y un deseo de esconderme de todos, lo último que deseaba era que todos vieran toda mi vida.

-Cálmate, no puedes ser tan malo –una voz calmada hablo a mi oído-, y más si es sobre ti y mi, no creo que sea tan malo.

Me sentí más reconfortado y vi una expresión amable en la cara de Takano-san. Un calor agradable se instaló en mi pecho, mi mano tembló al acercarla a la de Takano-san, pero el solo colocó la suya sobre la mía.

-Y estoy seguro de que esto cubrirá todo, así que debe ser bueno –dijo Takano-san con burla-, si era eso lo que te preocupaba.

-¡Eres un idiota! –repliqué con enojo mientras quitaba mi mano debajo de la de él.

-Shhh, el episodio ya empezó –. Takano-san siguió fastidiándome-. Todos desean ver nuestra linda vida de enamorados.

-Sí, si así logramos salir de aquí más rápido –respondió Yokozawa-san desde el otro lado del sofá.

Fue cuando algo llamó la atención de todos en la pantalla.

* * *

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Ya subí el capitulo 2 de la historia.**

 **Disfrutenlo.**

 **Y espero ver sus opiniones.**


	2. Ep 1 Las primeras impresiones son las

**Espero sus opiniones. Con amor Ili-Dany.**

* * *

 **La pantalla del menú desapareció y una escena de pétalos de sakura cayendo en el viento en un atardecer aparecieron, cambiando a la escena de una escuela.**

 **Un pequeño chico de ojos verdes caminaba por el pasillo de una biblioteca y su rostro mostró una leve sonrisa al ver un libro, inmediatamente intentó tomarlo, pero en ese momento otra mano apareció para tomar el libro, el chico volteó y una expresión consternada apareció en su rostro para después sonrojarse y mirar al chico frente a él.**

 **-Saga-sempai –dijo el chico como si soñara.**

Mi rostro se volvió uno de horror al ver la escena, en serio esto iba ser algo horrible de ver para mí. Y veía que todos estaban más atentos de lo que hubiera deseado, sobre todo Yokozawa-san, que supongo que quería saber los detalles de lo que pasó.

-Oh, así que va empezar desde "eso"–dijo Takano-san restándole importancia

-Espera, ¿ese es Ricchan? –Exclamó Kisa-san con sorpresa-. Era lindo, pero ¿qué le paso?

-Lo mismo me pregunto –dijo Takano-san.

-¡Todo fue tu culpa! –grité con desesperación.

-Sí, sí, supongo que lo sabremos más adelante –Takano-san me ignoraba.

 **-** _ **Estaba distraído –**_ **la voz mental del chico se escuchaba** _ **-, a pesar de que procuraba solo verlo desde lejos…**_

 **La escena parecía detenida en el tiempo por un segundo.**

-Suena como un stalker –dejo Kisa-san como si nada.

-Para mí igual –replicó Takano-san-, y creo que tus observaciones son correctas.

-No es cierto –dije con pánico-, no soy un stalker.

-Como digas, Ricchan.

 **El chico recordó que estaba en frente de uno de sus sempais por lo que agachó la cabeza avergonzado y haciendo una seña con las manos para que tomará el libro.**

 **-¡Ah! ¡Perdone! –Exclamó el pequeño Ritsu con prisa-. Puede llevarse el libro.**

 **-¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? –la voz profunda del otro chico resonó.**

 **La escena no dejaba ver el rostro de su amado sempai a los espectadores.**

 **Ritsu abrió sus ojos con pánico y un recuerdo se hizo presente.**

 **-** _ **Simplemente has sido la persona que he estado observando los últimos tres años –**_ **explicó el chico para sí mismo-.** _ **Y este es el cuarto año.**_

 **Ritsu detrás de un estante era visto mientras observaba a su amado sempai.**

 **-** _ **A pesar de que había decidido –**_ **Ritsu mostraba un rostro triste** _ **\- dejar estos sentimientos escondidos en mi corazón…**_

 _ **-Cuando sempai apareció frente a mí –**_ **continúo su monologó mental el joven-** _ **todos esos sentimientos comenzaron a fluir por mi cuerpo. Traté de contenerlos desesperadamente pero, aun así, no pude.**_

 _ **-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero –**_ **era lo único que recorría la mente del exaltado chico.**

 **-** Oh, Ricchan tuvo un flechazo de primer amor –exclamó Kisa-san con una sonrisa infantil-, y yo que pensaba que Ricchan era alguien a quien eso no le interesaba.

-Pero ¿qué pasó con el otro chico? –preguntó Yoshino-sensei con curiosidad hacía mí.

-¡¿Eh?! Él… Bueno… -otra vez el pánico se apoderaba de mí.

-Esperen, es mejor saberlo viendo –dijo Yukina-kun con aire animado-, este es un muy buen anime y no quiero arruinar el final.

-Sí, es mejor dejarlo así –se excusó Takano-san de manera desinteresada-, pero en serio eras todo un desastre. No me sorprende que apenas pudieras hablar

-¡Yo estaba muy nervioso! –respondí mientras unas risas se hacían presentes.

De repente noté que nadie decía nada respecto a que mi primer amor haya sido un hombre, tal vez esto no era tan malo. Para mi sorpresa.

Alcancé a ver a Yokozawa-san con una mirada triste antes de ver como Kirishima-san le daba una palmada suave en la espalda y notar una sonrisa en el rostro de Yokozawa-san.

 **-Me gusta, sempai –dijo el chico con un leve sonrojo.**

 **Un segundo después el chico notó lo que había hecho y evitaba la mirada de su sempai, tartamudeando para dar una excusa.**

 **El otro chico más alto solo levantó su mano para revolver con suavidad los cabellos del pequeño castaño, quien solo podía sonrojarse.**

 **Al momento siguiente se veía caer pétalos de sakura.**

 **-** _ **En esa época todo era tan puro…**_

 **La escena volvió a cambiar a una donde un anuncio decía "Editorial Marukawa".**

 **-** _ **Y ahora, 10 años después… -**_ **un cambio en la voz del narrador se hizo presente junto con una imagen del actual Onodera Ritsu con una expresión de cansancio y sorpresa.**

 **-** En serio cambiaste demasiado –reiteró Takano-san-, el lindo chico se fue.

-Perdón pero algo causó que mi personalidad se torciera así –repliqué sin ánimos-, o más bien alguien. Así que cállate.

-Como digas.

 **-** _ **Onodera Ritsu, 25 años –**_ **dijo el actual Onodera de manera mental** _ **-, se convirtió por completo en un adulto muy irritable.**_

 **La escena cambió para mostrar un fondo café con un título en blanco diciendo: "Las primeras impresiones son las más duraderas".**

 **Y una canción comenzó a escucharse y un fondo rosa lleno de adornos apareció, junto con el título brillante del anime junto con un conejito alado con una barita mágica.**

 **Onodera corriendo por la estación del tren mientras la letra comenzaba a sonar era lo que estaba en la escena, llegando a la editorial a prisa en donde Takano-san aparecía para tomar unos papeles, cambiando a una escena de la oficina donde el resto de los editores se presentaban entre la linda oficina decorada.**

 **-** Qué oficina más linda, Kisa-san –exclamó Yukina-kun-, ojala pudiera ir un día a verte.

-Tu no digas nada –espetó Kisa-san con enojo.

 **Onodera caminó a su asiento en la oficina con expresión derrotada, justo para que después la mano de Takano-san acariciara su cabello y le mandará una sonrisa pícara, mientras Onodera fruncía el ceño.**

 **Un joven Onodera corriendo con libros en sus manos mientras todo se volteaba y dejaba verse a otro joven caminando, el joven Ritsu corrió más para alcanzar algo que mostró una escena de Takano-san y Onodera tomando sus manos y Takano-san acercándose tanto para dar un beso, cambiando una vez más de escena.**

-Por si necesitaban confirmación de quien era el activo –declaró Takano-san con orgullo-, aunque sin duda he hecho más cosas que las que se muestra ahí.

-No digas otra cosa –espeté con cansancio.

Takano-san se acercó lo suficiente para tocar sus frentes.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Takano-san con una mirada predadora-. ¿Quieres que esto solo sea entre nosotros? No hay problema.

-¿Podrían dejar sus actos para después? –preguntó Yokozawa-san irritado- y así dejarnos terminar con esto para poder ir a casa.

-Aguafiestas –exclamó Takano-san, mientras Yokozawa-san le mandaba una mirada fulminante.

 **Unos niños corriendo aparecieron para después mostrar a Chiaki adormilado viendo como Hatori estaba a su lado durmiendo y así empezar a sonreír.**

 **Yukina-kun tomó parte de la escena con una sonrisa mientras estaba en la librería y dejar ver a Kisa-san sorprendido mientras el aire movía su cabello. Para después mostrar a los dos juntos en un abrazo.**

 **Y finalmente una escena de Onodera y Takano de espaldas y así otra en donde juntan su frentes y Takano-san sonríe mientras Onodera evita su mirada. Mientras el encaje y el rosa los rodea.**

 **-** Eso fue… wow –dijo Yanase-san de manera sorprendida-, eh, colorido de alguna forma.

-A mí me gustó –exclamó Yoshino-sensei con simpleza.

-Oh, qué mal, no conseguí nada de tiempo en escena –mencionó Kirishima-san con un puchero-, supongo que solo dejan lo mejor al final.

-Eres exasperante –dijo Yokozawa-san-, con toda esa autoconfianza.

-Uno debe tenerla para afrontar las cosas.

-O no quieren arruinar un buen anime con tu tiempo en escena –explicó Takano-san de manera socarrona.

-Claro, de por sí ya es malo al tenerte en escena a ti Takano –replicó Kirishima-san.

Takano-san estaba a punto de continuar sino es porque Yokozawa-san los detuvo.

- **¡¿He sido transferido a la sección de manga shojo?! –Exclamó Onodera mientras estaba sentado frente una señorita -. ¡Esp….! ¡Espere, por favor! Yo deje claro en mi entrevista que quería trabajar en literatura. Porque mi anterior trabajo fue en ese campo.**

 **-Ya veo -. Fue la respuesta de la señorita.**

 **-¿Podría confirmarlo de nuevo? –dijo Onodera de manera abrupta.**

 **-Oh, pero si aquí lo dice -. Ella señaló un papel en sus manos-. "Onodera Ritsu empleado de media carrera asignado a la sección de manga Shojo". Bueno, vamos. Lo guiaré al departamento de edición.**

 **Todo lo dijo con una sonrisa en su cara con intención de ser amable. Onodera se levantó y siguió a la señorita.**

 **-** _ **Esto es lo peor que podía pasar –**_ **se lamentaba el adulto-,** _ **y pensar que deje mi anterior trabajo para trabajar en literatura. ¿Por qué me transfieren a manga? Además…**_

 _ **-**_ **¿Acaso no es el fin de la carrera de un hombre si lo mandan a la sección de manga shojo? –preguntó Onodera irritado.**

-Ricchan en serio no quería trabajar en manga –declaró Kisa-san.

-Ni un poco, en realidad –dije con honestidad-. Yo siempre he amado la literatura y por eso quería trabajar ahí.

-Sin duda es bueno, pero los que no puedes especializarse en dos cosas no valen la pena –exclamó Takano-san.

-Acabas de inventar eso para fastidiarme –dije con odio.

-Pruébalo.

 **-Oh, eso no es cierto –se excusó la señorita-. Tal vez es cierto que hace poco era un lastre para la editorial, pero con el cambio de editor en jefe lograron ser los número uno en ventas este año, hasta consiguieron una condecoración del jefe.**

 **Onodera mantenía su cara de agotamiento mientras solo respondía con un monosílabo.**

 **-En realidad, todos los editores son muy guapos –mencionó ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-¿Eh? ¿Todos los editores son hombres?**

 **-Sí, muchas empleadas van tras ellos –explicó con calma-. Al inicio de ciclo pareciera que hay feromonas en el aire.**

 **-¿Ciclo?**

-Que seamos solo hombres no es tan raro –se excusó Takano-san-. Así mantenemos la atención en nuestro departamento… Espera, ¿Ni siquiera sabias lo que era un ciclo? Patético.

-No teníamos algo así en literatura –me defendí-. Todo se hace a largos plazos y no hay un ciclo que seguir, cada vez que haces un libro es diferente cada ocasión y sobre todo para cada autor.

-Por lo que me ha dicho Tori –interrumpió Yoshino-sensei-, algo como lo que dices es el paraíso.

-Bueno, es más lento pero no por eso más fácil –explique con simpleza-. Cada autor es especial, algunos son muy excéntricos, unos les gusta desaparecer por completo cada vez que inician un trabajo, otros les llega inspiración de golpe y trabajan días enteros sin dormir, otros hacen desastres para encontrar referencias y con algunos tienes que vivir prácticamente con ellos para que trabajen y puedan seguir vivos.

-¿En serio son así? –preguntó Yanase-san-. Suena complicado.

-Un poco, pero por los largos plazos no tenemos retrasos tan seguido –mencioné de forma directa-, aunque a veces por eso los autores se confían y se retrasan un poco.

-Rapidez no es igual a calidad –dijo Takano-san para fastidiarme.

-Tengo que reconocer eso –interrumpió Kirishima-san-, según Aikawa, Usami-sensei siempre se retrasa y cuando lo hace siempre se oculta y no puede encontrarlo por días, además dice que apenas si se puede mantener solo en casa.

-Sí, debe ser duro –una risa incomoda salió de mi boca.

 **-Cuando lo veas entenderás –dijo la señorita.**

 **-** _ **En realidad quiero renunciar –**_ **la voz de Onodera era de resignación** _ **-, pero no es algo que puedo hacer ahora. Trataré aquí dos semanas y encontraré un motivo para renunciar.**_

 **Salieron del elevador y caminaron hasta la zona de oficinas.**

 **-Disculpe, soy de administración general –llamó la señorita a una persona en el departamento-. Traigo al empleado nuevo transferido aquí.**

 **-¿Emerald? Ah, es por allá –señaló el sujeto mientras continuaba su trabajo.**

 **Caminaron frente a varias oficinas**

 **-** _ **Supongo que si renunciaré al final –**_ **explicaba mentalmente Onodera-,** _ **no es mala idea conocer a ese editor en jefe tan competente. Podría ayudarme en la próxima editorial en la que trabaje. No es fácil reconstruir algo, debió haber estudiado e ideado un plan detallado.**_

-Gracias.

-No era para halagarte –dije con énfasis-, lo dije sin conocerte, me retracto.

-No seas tímido.

 **-Un gusto en conocerlos, desde hoy trabajaré aquí –dijo Onodera sin estar atento a su alrededor-. Me llamo Onodera Ritsu.**

 _ **-Bien, adecuado y educado –**_ **pensaba mientras se presentaba.**

 **Finalmente Onodera abrió sus ojos y vio el abismo oscuro frente a sus ojos, y la señorita ponía una expresión incrédula y temerosa mientras veía a los cuerpos de los editores medio muertos en aquella oficina.**

 **-¡Lo lamento! Creo que me equivoqué de ciclo –dijo la chica con remordimiento-. Bien, esfuérzate.**

 **Justo después ella salió corriendo dejando un Onodera confundido gritando que por favor esperara. E intentó hablar con otros editores que pasaban, pero todos seguían caminando para evitarlo.**

 _ **-¿Por qué me están evitando? –**_ **pensó Onodera mientras una expresión de incredulidad se formaba en su rostro.**

 **Finalmente Onodera entró al lugar y el mal olor lo golpeó directamente en su cara, igual que el vestuario de un club deportivo.**

 **-** Esa fue la peor primera impresión que tuve en mi vida –mencioné en voz baja-, por eso no quería se editor.

-Pero ahora eres igual a nosotros –exclamó Kisa-san con una expresión sin vida-, con mal olor y todo.

-Supongo que si –solté un largo suspiro.

-Kisa-san se ve lindo como sea para… -La boca de Yukina fue cubierta por la mano de Kisa-san.

 **-Disculpe –Onodera trató de llamar la atención del sujeto que se suponía era Kisa Shouta.**

 **Pero tras solo un toque este cayó al suelo, aterrando a Onodera por creer que lo había matado.**

 **-¿Qué pasa? –respondió lo que se suponía que era Kisa Shouta mientras se levantaba.**

 **-** _ **Es lo que quisiera saber –**_ **pensó Onodera.** _ **-**_ **Desde hoy trabajaré aquí.**

 **-¿Ah? ¿Eso era hoy? –La cara de Kisa mostraba poca importancia con un toque de cansancio junto con falta de vida a su voz-. Takano-san, el chico nuevo ya está aquí.**

 **No hubo respuesta.**

 **-¡Takano-san! –levantó la voz tanto como su agotamiento se lo permitía.**

 **-¡Que ruidoso! –gritó el hombre en la parte final de la oficina mientras retiraba un libro de su cara.**

 **El hombre mostró cansancio e irritación en su voz al ser llamado y al ver las prominentes ojeras bajos sus ojos.**

 **-¡Te escuché la primera vez! –replicó el hombre mientras se colocaba su gafas negras.**

 **-** _ **¿El editor en jefe? –**_ **La idea mental de un editor correcto de Onodera se esfumó-. ¿Esto?**

-Sí, "esto" es el editor en jefe –dijo Takano-san mientras se señalaba así mismo-, y esto está completamente a tu servicio, deberías agradecerlo.

-¿Quién agradecería por algo así? –respondí con desagrado.

-Concuerdo con Ricchan –decía Kisa-san en voz baja a Hatori-san-, tampoco agradecería por tener un jefe así.

Hatori-san solo asintió de manera rápida.

-¿Qué dijeron ustedes dos? –preguntó Takano-san enfadado.

-Nada –respondieron al unísono.

 **-¿Eres empleado de medio tiempo? –Preguntó Takano a Onodera sin demasiado interés.**

 **-No, estoy a base de contrato.**

 **-¿Tu nombre? –ni siquiera los estaba mirando.**

 **-Mi nombre es Onodera Ritsu.**

 **-Ah, si… Creo que dijeron que alguien así iba a venir –a Takano no le importaba demasiado la situación.**

 **-** _ **¡¿A qué te refieres con "alguien así"?! –**_ **El desagrado de Onodera era presente en su interior-. Encantado de conocerlo.**

 **-** Tu boca y tu mente no concuerdan –dijo entre pequeñas risas Yoshino-sensei-, eso es un poco malo.

-Deberías ser más honesto –replicó Takano-san -, así evitaríamos problemas.

-Y le evitaría problemas a los demás –agregó Yokozawa-san en tono acido.

-Así como tú también deberías intentarlo –contratacó Kirshima-san mientras pichaba la mejilla de Yokozawa-san quien solo chasqueo su lengua y miro de nuevo la pantalla.

 **-No estuve en la entrevista –explicó el editor en jefe mientras tecleaba en su computadora-, pero tienes experiencia como editor ¿no?**

 **-Sí, trabajé en la editorial Onodera por 3 años.**

 **-¿Shounen? ¿Seinen?**

 **-No, trabajé en literatura –finalmente Takano se dignó a verlo.**

 **-¿Literatura? –preguntó el jefe con un poco de incredulidad en su mirada dirigida a Onodera.**

 **-Si… -Fue la respuesta externa mientras que en su interior la molestia crecía-.** _ **Esta persona…**_

 **-** Es molesta –completé yo mismo.

-Al menos en eso eres honesto –respondió Takano-san.

 **-¿Esta es tu primera vez trabajando en manga? –la cara de irritación de Takano se hizo más notoria.**

 **-Si –respondió dudoso Onodera-** _ **No, no, no, no es bueno juzgar a las personas por las primeras impresiones.**_

 **-Este tipo será inútil –excusó Takano mientras miraba otro punto.**

 **Onodera estaba molesto y un aura pesada se instaló en la oficina mientras detrás de ellos seguían pasando editores, prácticamente, huyendo de la escena.**

 **-** _ **Este tipo es de lo peor –**_ **era lo único que pensó Onodera en ese momento.**

 **-Takano-san, al parecer el remplazo del manuscrito ya está listo –la voz de Hatori fue la que corto la horrible escena, mientras este colgaba el teléfono.**

 **-Ok –respondió Takano mientras se levantaba de su lugar -. Bien, ven conmigo, chico nuevo.**

 **-¿Eh? –respondió confundido Onodera.**

 **-Tienes que aprender a trabajar -. Inmediatamente Onodera se apresuró a seguirlo al ascensor.**

 **-Al decir reemplazo… Quiere decir reemplazo del manuscrito ¿no? –Preguntó Onodera curioso-. ¿Quiere decir que alguien no entrego a tiempo?**

 **-Si –su voz era monótona.**

 **-¿Para la entrega de este mes?**

 **-Si.**

-Cortante y despectivo, igual que siempre, Masamune –explicó Yokozawa-san-. No me sorprende ver que seas tan odiado en la editorial.

-Lo dice quien sus empleado le tienen miedo de hablar –fue la respuesta de Takano-san.

-¡Eso es mentira!

-Al menos mis empleados no temen decirme opiniones –dijo orgulloso Takano-san.

-Claro… -respondimos de manera floja y un poco sarcástica los otros editores de Emerald mientras evitábamos la mirada de Takano-san.

- **Disculpe, ¿Cuándo es la fecha de venta? –preguntó consternado Onodera.**

 **-En siete días –respondió Takano como si nada.**

 **-¿Siete días y ya en las tiendas? –Preguntó alarmado el pobre editor-. Pero si apenas terminó el reemplazo del manuscrito, ¿desde cuándo comenzó a dibujarlo?**

 **-Desde hace tres días.**

 **-** _ **¿En serio? –**_ **La cara de Onodera era de sorpresa-. ¿No hay más reemplazos? De algún nuevo mangaka o algo.**

 **-Hay bastantes. –Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron-. Pero no sirven.**

 **-Pero ya que se necesita un reemplazo no hay remedio ¿o sí?**

 **Takano volteó a ver a Onodera con una mirada fija.**

 **-No importa si es un editor o un mangaka –explicó Takano en tono firme-, si crees que un manuscrito es para rellanar espacio, significa que eres un idiota.**

-Y por eso no puedes hacer correctamente tu trabajo –eso vino de parte de Takano-san.

-Eso fue cruel, Ricchan –Kisa-san replicó-, no solo es para rellenar espacio.

-Lo lamento, eso fue algo que entendí hasta después –me disculpé.

-Y por eso eres un fastidio –Yokozawa-san tampoco era amable.

 **-Si hay un espacio, no importa si es en una piedra en bruto –explicaba Takano-, pon un diamante dentro. Es sentido común.**

 **-** _ **Claro que lo sé –**_ **la voz desganada de Onodera se hizo escuchar-,** _ **pero eso solo es una imagen ideal de lo que se quiere.**_

 **Onodera y Takano estaban sentados en una mesa junto a la respectiva mangaka.**

 **-Gracias por su esfuerzo –dijo Takano con el manuscrito en sus manos-. Disculpe haberle pedido terminarlo en solo tres días.**

 **-No es problema, tenía tiempo –dijo ella amablemente.**

 **-¿Trajo sus materiales de dibujo? –Takano revisaba las páginas del manuscrito.**

 **-Ah, claro.**

 **-¿Podría dibujar un poco más dramática esta escena del beso? –Le entregó la página en cuestión.**

 **Onodera veía expectante aquella escena.**

 **-¿Algo así? –preguntó ella.**

 **-No, algo más de este ángulo. –Takano le indicó.**

 **-** _ **¿Vas a hacer que la dibujé de nuevo? –**_ **Era una sorpresa para Ritsu-.** _ **¿Acaso no tienes a la imprenta esperando?**_

-¿Y por qué no habríamos de hacerlo? –preguntaron mis compañeros de trabajó con un tono de obviedad.

-Y así le causan problemas a todo el mundo –espetó Yokozawa-san.

-Lo que lamento –dije con derrota-, es que ahora estoy de acuerdo con ellos.

El resto de Emerald sonrió victorioso a mi pesar.

 **-¿Alguna vez a has besado a alguien? –La mangaka se sonrojó.**

 **-** _ **¡Oye! ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Eso es acoso sexual!**_ **–Era la voz alarmada de Onodera-. Eh, yo creo que está bien así como esta. Lo dibujó muy bien y ya no tenemos tiempo. –Intervino nervioso el chico.**

 **-Lo digo porque sé que puede quedar mejor –replicó el jefe si quitar la vista de la página-. No te metas, novato.**

 **-** _ **¿Novato? –**_ **Onodera tenía una cara de shock en su cara debido al título.**

 **-Ah, pero al besarse uno no puede verse así mismo, ¿no es así? –rio ella nerviosa.**

 **-Es verdad –Takano tenía su rostro apoyado sobre la pala de su mano con una expresión pensativa.**

 **-Muy bien, te daré un ejemplo así que dibújalo rápido –dijo el editor en jefe mientras se levantaba y se quitaba sus gafas**

-Ehh…, así que pasó eso –dijo Kisa-san con cara desganada.

-¿Qué pasa, Kisa-san? –preguntó Yukina-kun intrigado.

-Nada…, bueno, mejor velo tú mismo.

-¡¿Kisa-san usted sabía?! –Pregunté alarmado-. Y ¡¿No dijo nada?!

-Hatori, ¿no tienes hambre? –preguntó Kisa-san.

-Sí, un poco. –Ellos me ignoraban olímpicamente.

-¡Los odio!

- **¿Eh? ¿Referencias? Iré por ellas –respondió Onodera mientras se levantaba.**

 **-Que de esta forma se vea la barbilla –explicaba con calma-, como un momento repentino.**

 **Fue cuando, en sorpresa del más joven editor, la mano de su jefe tomo su antebrazo y lo empujo entre la pared y él, para después tomarlo de la barbilla y plantar un beso en la boca del más joven, quién solo pudo quedar en shock mientras temblaba y la pobre mangaka tomaba la referencia para su dibujo lo más rápido que sus manos se los permitían.**

 **El pobre Onodera al dejar el beso solo pudo desplomarse sobre la pared para conseguir apoyo después de la increíble sorpresa.**

 **-¿Pudo dibujarlo? –La chica asintió a la pregunta rápidamente mientras Takano parecía ni en lo más mínimo afectado-. Entonces comience a entintar, por favor.**

 **-¡¿Por qué diablo hiciste eso?! –gritó Onodera exaltado.**

 **-¿De qué hablas? –Fue lo que dijo Takano como si nada-. Solo fue trabajo.**

 **La cara de Onodera frustrado y furioso fue lo que se vio antes de que una tarjeta azul con un conejito alado hiciera aparición.**

 **-** Oh, dime que eso no pasó –decía Yokozawa-san.

-Ojala fuera así –respondí con mi cara roja-. ¿Nadie cree que fue acoso sexual?

-Perdón, Onodera-kun –dijo Yoshino-sensei con una sonrisa de apoyo.

-Ni que haya sido tan malo –respondió Takano-san.

-No responderé a eso, todo fue un malentendido –respondía sonrojado.

-¿Para qué lo haces? –Preguntó Takano-san de forma simple-. Ya todo el mundo sabe de nosotros.

-No sé de qué hablas –respondí fingiendo ignorancia-, además ¿no sería algo mal visto por ustedes, Kisa-san, Hatori-san?

En serio quería saber sus opiniones ya que esto al final podría causar problemas en mi trabajo, al saberse de mi extraña relación con Takano-san.

-Ahora nosotros preferimos no responder a eso –dijo Hatori-san serio, mientras él y Kisa-san ponían una mirada preocupada en sus rostros.

Algo ocultaban también, supuse.

 **-** _ **Trataré dos semanas –**_ **la voz mental de Onodera sonaba cansada** _ **-, pero no creo aguantar.**_

 **Un Onodera cansado se veía sentado en la cafetería con un solo café sobre su mesa.**

 _ **-Algo que he entendido hasta ahora es… -**_ **era un repaso mental de Onodera-.** _ **Es que el equipo Emerald son un grupo de personas extrañas y son evadidos por otros editores. Son apasionados del manga shojo.**_

 **Un grupo de recuerdos de ese mismo día se presentaron.**

 _ **-¿Apasionados?**_ **–El recuerdo del beso apareció-.** _ **Sin duda apasionados. Al punto de no importarles de usar su cuerpos como modelos.**_

-Al menos admites que mi beso fue apasionado.

Mi cara reflejaba todo lo que quería decir: "¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué esto tiene que ser tan malditamente realista?"

 **Onodera al solo recordar eso un aura de pesar se instaló sobre él.**

 **-** _ **Jamás imaginé ser acosado sexualmente en mi primer día de trabajo –**_ **decía deprimido el joven mientras sobaba su estómago-. Me duele mi estómago.**

 **-** Así que desde ahí empezó –decía pensativo Takano-san.

-Todo fue tu culpa –repliqué-. Por ti empezaron esos dolores.

-Acepto mi culpa esta vez.

Todos miramos asombrados a Takano-san quién solo nos ignoró.

 **-A pesar de que** _ **yo deseaba trabajar en literatura. –**_ **El ambiente se puso tenso mientras se veía la mirada de pesar en el rostro de Onodera-.** _ **A pesar de que lo único que quiero hacer son libros que la gente pueda atesorar.**_

 **La escena cambió a una donde un pequeño Ritsu, sonriente, estaba sentado en su habitación leyendo libros amontonados a su alrededor.**

 **-** _ **Debido a que mi padre es el presidente de una editorial –**_ **explicaba el actual Onodera-,** _ **siempre me gustaron los libros. Así que, sin ninguna objeción, entré a la compañía de mi padre.**_

 **La escena volvió a cambiar para mostrar a Onodera en una reunión un autor.**

 **-** _ **A penas ingresé me dejaron a cargo de un famoso escritor. –**_ **Explicaba Onodera-** _ **. Me sentía presionado, pero feliz. Sin embargo, el crear un libro era más trabajo del que imaginaba.**_

 **La imagen de cientos de libros estaba en pantalla mientras la narración continuaba.**

 _ **-Especialmente los de tapa dura. Cada libro era una obra de arte. –**_ **La imagen de Onodera en una reunión con Usami Akihiko apareció-.** _ **Las reuniones con el autor, las consultas con el diseñador ¿Qué estilo usar para la portada? ¿La franja? ¿El separador? ¿El color? Verse vender un libro en el que había trabajado tanto era lo que me hacía más feliz.**_

Todos voltearon tan rápido como sus cuellos se los permitían hacía mí, mientras yo trataba de encontrar la forma de esconderme en la esquina del sofá.

-¿Trabajaste con él? –preguntaba incrédulo Takano-san.

-Prefiero olvidarlo –fije mi mirada en otro lugar.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice Aikawa? –preguntó Kirishima-san.

-Ojala fueran mentira –fue mi respuesta-, fue genial trabajar con él, pero fue un infierno al mismo tiempo.

-No creo que haya sido tan malo –replicó Hatori-san-, comparado con Yoshino.

-¡Hey! –respondió en aludido.

-¡¿Qué No Fue Tan Malo?! –Grité enfadado-. ¡El Usami-sensei que usted ve en los premios es una farsa! ¡Él tiene una personalidad del demonio! ¡Actúa como un niño! ¡Y tan solo en una ocasión tuve que ir al otro lado de Japón, a una montaña, a unas aguas termales a sacarlo de la maldita piscina y vestirlo para después obligarlo a subir a un avión para que fuera a una entrega de premios y no fue la única vez!

-Uhh –respondieron todos.

-¡Y en varias ocasiones tuve que buscarlo por toda la ciudad para que empezará a trabajar! ¡Una vez me dejo encerrado en su cuarto para que no lo molestara, por dos horas! –Empecé a jalar mi cabello-. ¡Y nunca lo visiten antes de la siete a menos que quieran morir! ¡O y claro, no sabe hacer nada por su cuenta y lo tienes que cuidar!... Y hubo una vez donde el maldito se atrevió a enfermar, había un chico que lo cuidaba, era el hermano de un amigo, según él.

Un tono asesino se escuchaba de mi parte, y todos quedaron aterrados. No era algo tan común.

-Fue ahí que conocí a Aikawa-san, ella llegó y prácticamente tiro la puerta –expliqué con odio-. Yo estaba igual, a ninguno de los dos nos había entregado el manuscrito y era para dentro de una semana. Queríamos ahorcarlo, pero el chico… ¡Misaki-kun! Era su nombre y nos dijo dónde encontrarlo, pero… ¡PASAMOS TRES MALDITAS HORAS BUSCANDO ENTRE LA MALDITA COLECCIÓN DE OSOS DE PELUCHE DE SENSEI!

Todos se quedaron callados, arrepentido de preguntarme eso. Prefirieron fingir que nada había pasado.

-Perdón, creo que esto nunca se lo había dicho a alguien –dije después de respirar profundamente.

-No hay problema –fue la respuesta de todos de manera comprensiva.

 **-** _ **Aun cuando solo era eso… -**_ **Onodera frente una máquina expendedora era la escena.**

 **-El autor a cargo de Onodera es el número uno en ventas –decía una voz masculina al otro lado del sitio donde Onodera estaba.**

 **-¿En serio? ¿Otra vez? –replicó una voz femenina molesta.**

 **-El haber ingresado a la empresa gracias a sus conexiones debió hacerlo sencillo. –Era la voz del mismo hombre.**

 **Un grupo de personas fumando eran vistas.**

 **-Claro que si –respondió la mujer-. A diferencia de nosotros, a pesar de ser nuevo, ya tiene a su cargo un famoso escritor.**

 **-No importa cuánto nos esforcemos –decía la mujer de antes con despecho-, siempre nos darán autores desconocidos. Injusto ¿no?**

 **-Y todo es gracias a ventas –replicó otra mujer.**

 **-Y aunque no hace nada solo –agregó el hombre-, recibe buenas críticas por tener el manuscrito a tiempo.**

 **-** _ **No es que… No es que haya conseguido mi trabajo por conexiones –**_ **decía un triste Onodera-.** _ **Tenía la intención de esforzarme lo más que pudiera.**_

 **La escena cambió a un baño donde una solitaria gota caía sobre el lavabo.**

Nadie decía nada, no es que realmente me importará.

-No creo que Onodera-san se haya aprovechado de alguien –decía Yukina-kun con una sonrisa.

-Sí, Ricchan siempre se esfuerza mucho –replicó Kisa-san apoyándome.

Sentí un apretón en mi mano y yo sabía a quién pertenecían, de alguna forma era reconfortante.

-Odio a los idiotas así –explicó Yokozawa-san-. Que primero cumplan con su trabajo.

Eso en serio me reconfortó.

-Creo que malentendieron, no estaba llorando.

Todos abrieron los ojos y fijaron su atención a la pantalla.

 **-** _ **Seguramente mi antiguo yo no hubiera podido reponerse del shock. -**_ **La triste canción de fondo comenzó a deformarse-.** _ **Pero en este punto mi personalidad ya estaba torcida… así que…**_

 **La imagen cambió a un Onodera destrozando una lata de refresco en su mano mientras su cara de enojo y odio se hacía presente.**

 **-¡** _ **Solo debo dejar esta compañía y hacer libros que vendan millones! ¿No? –**_ **Decía Onodera de forma abrupta-.** _ **Así fue como resolví eso.**_

 **La imagen de Onodera en la cafetería regresó junto con un gran suspiro de parte del mismo.**

 **-** _ **Incluso yo admito que mi personalidad se torció, pero… -**_ **Un tono melancólico se notaba-.** _ **No es que haya querido ser así.**_

 **Y de un Onodera frunciendo aún más el ceño pasó a un recuerdo de joven Onodera.**

 **-Me gustas, sempai. –El sonrojo en su cara era evidente.**

 **La escena continuaba con el joven desconocido acariciando del cabello del pequeño Onodera mientras la narración continuaba.**

 _ **-Desde aquella vez. –**_ **Se mostraba la escena de Onodera y su sempai haciéndolo, el pequeño siendo acariciado y con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos-.** _ **Empecé a pensar que todo tiene el peor de los finales. De esta forma no importa si soy herido un par de veces. La herida nunca se hará profunda.**_

 **Pétalos de sakura caían sobre la pareja.**

 **-** ¿Qué pasa contigo y los pétalos de sakura? –preguntó Yanase-san.

-No sé, es algo de ambientación –respondí con simpleza.

-Oh, Ricchan perdió su virginidad muy joven, que lindo –dijo Kisa-san en tono pícaro.

-Kisa-san, no diga eso –reprendí sonrojado.

-Te veías muy lindo –explicó Takano-san-. Ahora sigues siendo lindo y sexy cuando lo hacemos, sobre todo tus lindos ge…

Le lancé una almohada para que se callará, y le mandé una mirada mordaz.

 **La hermosa escena fue cortada por el Onodera actual gritando y jalándose el cabello con desesperación.**

 **-** _ **¡Deja de pensar en alguien de quien ya olvidé su rostro! –**_ **Se reprendía a sí mismo el editor-.** _ **El problema actual es como dejar este trabajo sin problemas para encontrar otro.**_

 **-¡Hey! –Una voz profunda hablo.**

 **-¡¿Si?! –Respondió rápido Onodera mirando a quien le había hablado, Takano, quien estaba fumando- Eh, ¿ya entregaron el manuscrito?**

 **-Si.**

 **Onodera miró fijo a Takano con irritación.**

 **-** _ **Oye, ¿acaso no piensas disculparte por lo del beso? –**_ **la irritación incluso era presente en su mente. Takano simplemente fumaba.**

 **-Lo acabo de confirmar pero –empezó a decir Takano-, eres el heredero del editorial Onodera, ¿no es así?**

 **-No tengo nada que ver con esa compañía –respondió serio Onodera.**

 **-¿Estas así porque te transfirieron aquí en lugar de literatura? –Otra bocanada de su cigarro.**

 **-¡** _ **Por supuesto! –**_ **La irritación no se iba-. Bueno, ¿cómo decirlo?... El manga shojo tiene como base el romance ¿no? La verdad es que yo no lo entiendo demasiado, es algo que no encaja para mí.**

-Obviamente –dijo Takano-san.

-Como si no fuera ya notorio –espetó Yokozawa-san.

No dije nada, no podía contradecir aquello.

 **-Si no deseas esforzarte serás un estorbo –informó el editor en jefe en forma simple-, así que renuncia.**

 **Onodera le mandó una mirada de irritación.**

 **-¿Cuántas personas crees que hacen su trabajo más deseado? –Preguntó serio Takano-. Todos son novatos al principio.**

 _ **-¿Eh? ¿Está tratando de animarme? –era la reacción mental de Ritsu a esas palabras.**_

 **-Bueno, no importa –empezó Takano después de un suspiro-, las personas inútiles siempre lo serán.**

 _ **-¡Lo Mataré! –**_ **la cara de Onodera mostraba que tan enojado estaba después de ese comentario.**

 **-Todos ya se fueron a casa, así que ya puedes irte, novato –explicaba Takano mientras apagaba su cigarrillo.**

 **-¡Mi nombre es Onodera! –dijo el otro enfurecido.**

 **-Escucha.**

 **-¡¿Si?!**

 **-¿Nos hemos conocido algún lado? –preguntó el mayor con intriga real.**

 **-No lo sé…**

 **-** Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido en primer lugar –dije de manera lastimera.

-Así que desde ahí comenzó su relación –dijo Kisa-san-, quien lo diría. Tanto que ya se conocían.

-Eso pensé –replicó Takano-san. Dejando a todos con intriga.

 **En la oficina de Emerald oscura y solitaria Onodera caminaba rumbo a su puesto junto con una gran pila de libros en sus manos. Y él se deprimía aún más al ver el basurero en el que tenía que trabajar, dejando en la mesa los mangas Shojo y tomando uno para comenzar a leerlo.**

 _ **-Si me rindo aquí, será lo mismo que antes –**_ **la decepción de Onodera se notaba en su voz-.** _ **Si a pesar de dar lo mejor de mí, me consideran inútil, será mi culpa. Pero no puedo permitir que crean eso debido a que no hice nada. Haré que cambie su opinión sobre mí.**_

 **Takano caminaba por el pasillo ya en rumbo a la salida, hasta encontrando a una mujer preguntado si ya se iba, respondiendo que si después de haber tenido una junta. Viendo durante el recorrido a Onodera concentrado leyendo una gran cantidad de mangas.**

 **A la mañana siguiente había un Onodera cansado hasta el punto de no poder evitar bostezar bajar del ascensor en rumbo a su puesto de trabajo.**

 **-** _ **No puedes ser, tengo sueño. –**_ **Caminaba a su puesto-.** _ **Leer 100 mangas en una noche es agotador. Y me duele el estómago al pensar en trabajar en esa asquerosa oficina.**_

 **Caminaba desganado el pobre editor a su espacio de trabajo.**

 **-Buenos días –dijo sin animo Ritsu.**

 **-¡Buenos días, Onodera-kun! –Un grupo de jóvenes hombres bien parecidos con un aura color rosa aparecieron frente a él.**

 **-¡Oh, perdón! Me equivoqué, Emerald –se disculpó Onodera saliendo del lugar, confundido.**

 **-** Kisa-san se ve tan… Diferente. –Yukina-kun mantenía su sonrisa pero su cara decía confusión.

-Supongo que un poco. –Fue la respuesta nerviosa de Kisa-san.

-Admito que yo habría tenido la misma reacción que Onodera-kun –replicó Yanase-san.

-Así es como Emerald es todos los días –explicó Hatori-san.

-Siempre me he preguntado como ustedes hacen eso –cuestionó Yokozawa-san extrañado.

-Si no eres editor nunca lo comprenderás –respondió Takano-san.

Eso solo hizo irritar a Yokozawa-san, y dejar con cara de intriga a Yoshino-sensei y a Yanase-san, incluso un poco a Kirishima-san. Tengo entendido que su departamento era muy diferente al nuestro.

 **Un muy animado Kisa detuvo a Onodera de irse, haciendo señas de que mirara el lugar.**

 **-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si es aquí! –Respondió entre risas infantiles Kisa-. Perdón por el desorden de ayer.**

 **Toda la oficina era de color rosa con peluches, encaje y flores a la vista.**

 **-Entregamos el manuscrito antes de que se cerrara el plazo –explicaba Mino-san con su siempre estoica sonrisas-, así que todo ahora está bien.**

 **Toda la oficina era un shock para Onodera, y viendo que los cadáveres de ayer eran jóvenes adultos confiables ahora. No sabía cómo reaccionar, el único que parecía normal era Hatori-san, pero con su seriedad ahí parado apoyando a los otros dos, aún en silencio era sin duda extraño.**

 **-Entendemos que es tu primera vez trabajando con manga, ¿cierto? –Fue lo dicho por Mino-san con alegría-. No tienes que preocuparte.**

 **-¡Nosotros te enseñaremos! –respondieron dando pulgares arriba de apoyo con brillos a su alrededor.**

 **-Ah, disculpen, tengo que ir al baño –dijo Onodera con la mayor calma que la situación se lo permitía retrocediendo lentamente.**

 **Para después salir corriendo y secuestrar a la primera pobres persona con la que se encontró, y arrastrarlo junto con él al baño de caballeros.**

-Estaba empezando a creer que Onodera-kun era el único normal ahí –mencionó al aire Yanase-san-. Pero viendo como llevó a ese tipo al baño, ya no estoy seguro.

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para encontrar una explicación –respondí histérico.

-También un poco Hatori –explicó Yokozawa-san-, aunque verte de esa manera cambia un poco mi opinión de ti, Hatori.

-Por favor, no diga eso, Yokozawa-san –replicó Hatori-san un poco decepcionado-. Solo me dejo llevar para evitar problemas.

 **-¡Suéltame, por favor! ¡Yo no soy parte de Emerald! –suplicaba la pobre víctima.**

 **-¡Lo sé y lo lamento! –Se excusó el atónito Onodera-. Estoy seguro de estar bien de la vista pero, ¿qué fue eso?**

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-Ayer ese lugar era un basurero. Está bien que hayan limpiado –explicaba el pobre editor-. Pero… ¡¿Por qué esos cadáveres se convirtieron en jóvenes agradables?! Y ¡¿De dónde salió esa oficina llena de color rosa?!**

 **-Es por el inicio de ciclo.**

 **-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Onodera bastante intrigado e histérico.**

 **-¿Conoces los rábanos de 20 días? –Onodera puso una expresión cuestionando el que tenía que ver eso-. Ellos hacen una edición en aproximadamente 20 días.**

 **Un montón de interesantes tarjetas de explicación apareciendo en pantalla mostrando el proceso de edición. Hasta el final mostrar como los editores al final regresaban a ser príncipes de cuentos de hada. Para después mostrar la cara de Onodera no muy convencido.**

 **-¿Y el exceso de color rosa?**

 **-Ya sabes, "Si vas a Roma, compórtate como los Romanos" –explicó el otro editor con simpleza-. Con esa idea Takano-san pidió arreglar la oficina así, para entender mejor el comportamiento de las chicas.**

 **-Bueno… Creo que en realidad funciona, no creo que sea tan malo trabajar ahí –explicó la victima arrastrada al baño con nervisismo-. Aunque han creado varias leyendas…**

 **-¿Leyendas? ¿Cómo cuáles? –preguntó consternado Onodera.**

 **-¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas decirlo! ¡Esfuérzate! –gritó el hombre como si hubiera visto un fantasma para después salir huyendo, no sin antes decir-. Cierto, ellos son llamado es equipo doncella.**

 **-¿Doncella? –Fue lo dicho por Onodera con incredulidad y depresión.**

 **-** Hasta yo he escuchado de ese apodo –dijo Kirishima-san sin darle importancia-. Pero ustedes no lucen nada como doncellas.

-Solo somos un grupo de hombres bien parecidos que son amables y atentos con las señoritas mientras hacemos nuestro trabajo –dijo estoico Hatori-san-. O eso tratamos.

-Y esas leyendas –empezó Kisa-san soñador-. Yo las conozco bien, junto con los siete grandes misterios de Marukawa.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –Preguntó impresionado Yokozawa-san-. Se supone que a su equipo no se los dicen, porque son extraños y nadie desea meterse con ustedes.

-Sabes, a veces ser un hablador como yo tiene sus ventajas –explicaba Kisa-san con aburriiento-. Además de llevarme bien con Sapphire. ¿No es así, Takano-san?

-La jefa de Sapphire es una arpía, pero tiene buena información –explicaba Takano-san.

En serio deseaba conocer esas leyendas, pero si preguntaba estaba casi seguro de que no recibiría ninguna respuesta útil.

 **Onodera regresó derrotado a su puesto en donde fue recibido por sus compañeros con un montón de "¡Hyaa~!" y "¡Yahoo!", para después dar un largo suspiro de cansancio. Siendo visto por Takano-san.**

 **-Esta es una hoja de tipografía –explicaba Mino al mismo tiempo que la mostraba-. Ahora los manuscritos suelen ser digitales, así no es algo que hagamos comúnmente pero, es algo básico. Y ten cuidado de no girarlo.**

 **-Dicen que: "Una tipografía curvada es señal de corazón curvado" –explicaba animado Kisa.**

 **-Kisa, tú lo giraste la vez anterior –dijo Hatori pasando por ahí.**

 **-¿En serio? ¿Dondé? –preguntó Kisa intrigado.**

 **-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó preocupado Mino al ver la expresión de Onodera. Mientras de fondo se escuchaba la discusión de Kisa y Hatori acerca de la parte donde Kisa se equivocó.**

 **-Es que me pregunto si este autor no tuvo tiempo –dijo Onodera curioso mirando una página.**

 **-¿Por qué? –Era la voz de Mino.**

 **-La página es casi blanca, esta viñeta solo es fondo y letras. –Explicó Onodera señalando a lo que se refería-. Es como si no estuviera completo.**

 **-¡GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA! –Una regla salió disparada de la mano de Takano directo a la cabeza de Onodera.**

-Tan cortés como siempre –soltó Yokozawa-san con tono nostálgico.

-No es mi culpa que él haya dicho una estupidez –respondió Takano-san.

-¡Apenas estaba aprendiendo!

-Novato –fue lo dicho por todos los editores y artistas en aquella habitación, prácticamente todos menos Yokozawa-san.

-Bueno, acepto que eso fue cruel, yo nunca haría algo así con uno de mis chicos nuevos –explicó Kirishima-san-. Por eso me quieren tanto mis subordinados.

Una mirada irritada fue la respuesta de Takano-san hacia Kirishima-san.

 **-¡¿Por qué hizo eso?! –Un adolorido Onodera preguntó, mientras que Mino y Kisa estaban alejados de Onodera en señal de haber esquivado el golpe de Takano.**

 **-¡Idiota! ¡Es la viñeta que señala los sentimientos de una doncella! –Gritó Takano como si fuera tan claro como el agua.**

 **-¿Sentimientos? –Preguntó Onodera en verdad confundido.**

 **-Claro, fíjate bien –vociferó Takano señalando la página-. En ese momento los protagonistas, la chica y el chico, se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos mutuos. A primera vista, es fácil para el lector sentirse envuelto, así que poco a poco es importante hacer sentir la expectativa al lector.**

 **Las imágenes del manga pasaban por escena cada una mostrando la pareja en fondos claros.**

 **-Por ejemplo, junto con la intensidad de los sentimiento la viñeta se hace más grande –explicaba Takano con pasión-, para finalmente llegar al clímax… ¡Se deja caer la bomba!**

 **Un "Te quiero" era lo impreso de forma clara en esa página del manuscrito.**

 **-¡Wahh~! ¡Entiendes ese sentimiento! ¡¿Cierto?! –decían emocionados los otros editores de Emerald.**

 **-** Claro que no –dijeron todos los presentes en la habitación.

-¡Hey! –fue mi única respuesta.

 **-** _ **¡Para nada! –**_ **Onodera estaba en depresión** _ **-. Bueno, entiendo a lo que se refieren. Pero cuando llegan esas escenas, todo se vuelve blanco y resplandeciente. Después sin viento, el cabello y ropa flotan y todo comienza a brillar.**_

 **Onodera tenía una expresión irritada tratando de analizar aquella página del manuscrito.**

 _ **Además, aun cuando se trate de manga, ¿está bien que la heroína alcance la felicidad tan rápidamente? –**_ **Eran las cuestiones que molestaban a Onodera-.** _ **Bueno, supongo que si al ser manga, pero ¿pienso que la razón por la que creo que todo es cruel es porque no tuve un romance adecuado? Hubo una época en la que pensaba la confianza y el esfuerzo darían frutos.**_

 **Onodera trabaja en la tipografía concentrado.**

 _ **-No sé si sentirme bien o mal de darme cuenta que todo eso es un fraude –**_ **sin duda Onodera estaba decepcionado-.** _ **Si es así convertirse en adulto, no es malo, simplemente hace a todo muy mundano. No es que sea negativo, solo le estoy dando la espalda y avanzo.**_

 **Algo sacó de sus pensamientos a Ritsu, una mano se posó en su cabello, la mano de Takano hizo que volteara a verlo de frente. Un leve sonrojo se formó en la cara de Onodera.**

 **-Realmente siento que te conozco desde antes –fue la excusa de Takano-, pero no puedo recordar donde.**

 **-** _ **No me toques –**_ **Onodera estaba sonrojado-.**

 **-** No es como que estuviera haciendo algo extraño –dijo Takano-san.

-Nunca estaba acostumbrado a que la gente me tocará –expliqué con obviedad-. Siempre ha sido incómodo para mí.

-No sé él porque, de por sí ya lo he visto todo. –Había una sonrisa socarrona en la cara de Takano.

-Cállate, nadie quiere saber de nuestra vidas –exclamé sonrojado y frustrado.

-En realidad yo si –agregó Yukina-kun con emoción-. Por eso estoy viendo el anime.

La sonrisa de Takano creció aún más, y lo odie aún más por eso. Su ego se acaba de inflar más, y eso era un problema para mí.

- **Si vivimos en la misma zona, es probable que nos hayamos visto –fue la respuesta lógica de Onodera-, además al trabajar en el mismo campo pudimos coincidir en la misma imprenta o algo.**

 **-Ah… puede que tengas razón –Takano respondió con calma.**

 **Takano dejó la escena y ya por fin dejando trabajar a Ritsu.**

 **-¿Eh?, Ricchan –fue lo dicho por Kisa, viendo los documentos que Onodera tenía.**

 **-** _ **¿Ricchan? –**_ **Fue lo que pensó un extrañado Onodera.**

-¿Ah? ¡Kisa-san no me ha puesto un apodo! –vociferó Yukina-kun como un berrinche.

-Bueno, le puse así a Ricchan porque él era el novato y era un poco lindo–explicó nervioso Kisa-san-. A ti no te puse porque, bueno… Me gusta tu nombre así y… A ti no te puedo considerar lindo, sino…

Kisa-san parecía una fresa al decir eso, y las últimas partes fueron inentendibles al ser dichas casi en susurros. Para después solo ignorara a Yukina-kun, quien trataba de llamar su atención. Ya no sabía en qué clase de relación estaban ellos dos.

- **¿Qué haces con ese catálogo de mangas? –Preguntó Kisa-san con interés.**

 **-Como es mi primera vez trabajando en manga, pensé en memorizar todos los títulos de la editorial –explicaba como si fuera algo muy común.**

 **-¿En serio? ¡Serían miles de libros a memorizar! –Exclamó Kisa con incredulidad.**

 **-Pues… no solo pienso memorizarlos, de hecho, los estoy leyendo –siguió explicando.**

 **-¡Imposible! ¡Jamás podría hacer eso! –Kisa solo hacía una seña negativa exagerada. A lo que Onodera sonrió.**

 **-Cuando estaba en la escuela, solía leer todos los libros en la biblioteca –eso llamó genuinamente la atención de Takano quien lo miro-. ¿Pasa algo?**

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Nadie lee tal cantidad de libros! –Exclamaban todos sorprendidos.

-Si no es difícil –agregó Takano-san con obviedad-, yo hice lo mismo cuando ingresé al departamento.

Todos tenían una mirada de incredulidad al ver que esos dos no parecían inmutarse ante eso.

-¿Qué? –dijimos juntos Takano-san y yo.

-¿Cuántos libros leen a la semana? –preguntó Yanase-san con curiosidad.

-Tres, normalmente, uno, en fin de ciclo –otra vez respondimos juntos.

-¿Libro favorito?

-Como si fuera posible elegir uno –explicamos con obviedad-, aunque los de Usami-sensei son muy buenos.

Todos seguían con esa cara de no poder creérselo.

 **-Nada –fue lo unicamnete dicho por Takano.**

 _ **-¿Qué le pasa?**_ **–Se preguntó a si mismo Onodera-.** _ **Seguramente piensa que memorizar los títulos no es nada fueran de lo común.**_

 **Otra vez al llegar la noche se quedó hasta tarde leyendo.**

 **-** _ **¡No dejaré que Takano-san piense que soy un inútil! –**_ **La mirada decidida en la cara de Onodera fue lo que vio Takano antes de irse.**

 **Para justo después empezar la canción de fin del capítulo.**

 **Al inicio aparecieron de cada lado de una habitación dos chicos, uno era el joven Onodera y en la otra su amado sempai.**

-Wow, quien diría que así como pasó su primer día, Ricchan.

-Creo que esta serie va tratar de como Takano-san trata de hacer que Onodera-kun olvidé su amor del pasado –explicó con Yoshino-sensei con la experiencia que su trabajo le brindaba.

-Concuerdo –acotó Yukina-kun con énfasis.

-Están bastante cerca –agregó Takano-san con una sonrisa orgullosa parado frente a la pantalla tapando convenientemente la cara de Saga-sempai en el ending-. Pero mi historia no sería tan predecible.

-Espera, no hablen de mi vida como si fuera un anime –agregué histérico.

-Pero, lo es –dijo Yoshino-sensei con inocencia.

-¡Ese no es el punto!

Al parecer todos ignoraron el ending, debido a la discusión del capítulo. Para mi suerte.

Justo después empezó el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

 **Un muy muy largo capítulo que espero hayan disfrutado. Los amo.**


	3. Ep 2 Un hombre es libre de comenzar una

**Espero le haya gustado los capítulos anteriores.**

 **Aquí estoy de nuevo y los amo a todos, con sus lindos reviews.**

 **Bueno, hice un pequeños cambió en el estilo de narrar, porque así me es más fácil explicar las cosas, además de que así entienden más las reacciones de cada personaje.**

 **Ojala les guste.**

* * *

 **En la pantalla aparecían un cartel en el que anunciaban cuales habían sido los libros mejor vendidos, siendo todos de Usami Akihiko.**

 **-¡Lo logré! –Exclamó un muy animado Onodera.- ¡Todos los libros en los que trabajé son número uno en ventas!**

 **El tomo los libros frente a la lista con una sonrisa de pleno orgullo junto con cierta ternura.**

 **-¡Este y este también! –Dijo Ritsu como si fuera un niño escogiendo un juguete- ¡Valió la pena el esfuerzo!**

La habitación se llenó del ruido de un montón de risas intentando ser contenidas.

-¡¿Por qué algo así tiene que salir en pantalla?! –exclamó Onodera crispado-. ¡Dejen de reírse!

-Creo que necesitó estos DVD –explicó Takano-san viendo la pantalla interesado-, después de todo verte así es muy lindo y además difícil.

-Tu eres el que causa mi descontento –fue la repuesta de Ritsu sonrojado.

-Como digas –Takano-san son le estaba dando por su lado.

 **Onodera cambió su expresión alegre a una de confusión al ver que los preciados libros en su manos se habían convertidos en manga para chicas.**

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué son mangas shoujo?! –preguntaba en shock Ondera.**

 **-Hey –decía la voz profunda de Takano Masamune cuando Onodera se dio la vuelta.**

 **-¿Takano-san?**

 **Takano no dijo nada, solo se acercó a Onodera para después sujetar su muñeca y acercar sus labios en un intento de beso.**

 **-¿Eh? Espe… -Eran las réplicas de Onodera antes de recibir un beso apasionado mientras el pánico se apoderaba de él.**

 **-¡Ahhhhh! –Fue el grito de Onodera al levantarse de su cama mirar a su alrededor exasperado-. ¿Fue-fue un sueño?**

 **Onodera estaba desganado y con ojeras al realizar que todo fue un sueño.**

 **-Es de lo peor –dijo más que nada para sí mismo Onodera.**

 **La escena cambio para mostrar el cuadro café con flores mostrando el título del episodio "Un hombre es libre de comenzar una relación pero no de terminarla", para justo después dejar pasar a la canción de apertura que era tan colorida y alegre como siempre.**

Estas ves las risas en la habitación no fueron tan discretas como antes, creo más bien no había nada de vergüenza en ellas.

-¿En serio soñaste conmigo? –Esa era la última pregunta que necesitaba Onodera en ese momento y justo de Takano-. Me siento alagado, en serio debes de a…

Una mano rápida cubrió la boca de Masamune, Ritsu cuando quería tenía buenos reflejos sin duda.

-No digas nada más –sentenció Onodera diciendo cada palabra con calma y tono grave-. Te odio porque ni siquiera puedo tener un sueño feliz por tu culpa.

-¿Quién rayos sueña algo así? –El tono usado por Yokozawa daba indicación de incredulidad y fastidio.

Onodera solo quería que la tierra se lo tragará, pero las risas continuaban.

-Shhhhh, silencio, la canción de apertura es muy buena y quiero escucharla –exclamó Yukina de manera infantil y frustrada.

-No lo niego es buena, eligieron un buen tema para el anime –explicó Takano de tal forma que hablará de su trabajo en lugar de un anime que trataba de su vida.

-Tiene un buen ritmo y es pegajoso además de azucarada –explicó Hatori como si nada-. ¿No cree que podríamos poner algo similar en el anime de Yoshino, Takano-san?

-Buena idea –replicó Takano.

Todos en la sala asintieron, después de todo, ellos eran expertos en manga y anime y sabían que eso era una buena idea, Yuu era ayudante y no mangaka, y era el único que no entendía como ellos podían ponerse así de serios de repente cuando estaban viendo un anime de sus vidas.

 **La escena era la típica Marukawa en donde Onodera se encontraba trabajando.**

- **¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Todavía no está listo?! –La voz de Takano resonaba mientras discutía por teléfono en el departamento de edición asustando a los otros empleados que pasaban cerca-. ¡¿Por qué no?!... ¡¿Quién fue la que dijo que lo tendría a primera hora de la mañana?!**

 **Onodera estaba ya cansado para su vida con tan solo escuchar la discusión. Su cara lo delataba.**

 **-¡¿Entonces cuando estará listo?!... ¡¿Qué no lo sabes?! –Onodera tenía una expresión derrotada en su rostro-. ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **-** _ **Ya veo… -**_ **Era el dialogo mental de Onodera, hasta en su mente se escuchaba cansado-.** _ **Ahora estamos en pleno campo de batalla.**_

 **La oficina mostraba depresión y horror por todos lados, y esto se reflejaba en los casi muertos cuerpos de editores presentes.**

 **-¡Deja las bromas! ¡¿Sabes cuánto discutí con la imprenta para ampliar tu plazo?! –Fue otro de los gritos de Takano- ¿Qué?... ¡Cállate y ponte a dibujar!**

 **Justo después colgó el teléfono con fuerza para después tomar su maletín y levantarse de su asiento**

-Masamune, tan amable como siempre –decía Yokozawa con altanería-, no sé cómo tus autores de soportan.

-Hablo en "Oso Salvaje de Marukawa" –replicó Takano con acidez y burla-, al que todos los departamentos temen.

-Yo diría que es más un osito –esa fue la interrupción de Kirishima-. Después de todo es muy es más amable ahora con su subordinados, a diferencia de otros.

Takano respondió con un nuevo duelo de miradas, que termino en empate. La tensión se podía sentir en todo momento.

- **Onodera, ven conmigo –ordenó Takano con firmeza-. Vamos ir a la casa de esa estúpida mangaka.**

 **-¿Eh? ¿Vamos a ir ahora mismo? –era la interrogante de Onodera.**

 **-Después de las 12 últimas páginas –Takano se acercó un poco a Onodera-, haremos la tipografía ahí. Lleva tu estilete. Y pegaremos los fondos.**

 **-Pero… Yo aún no se hacer eso –fue la respuesta rápida y nerviosa de Ritsu. Takano lo viro levemente.**

 **-Tu eres el único con tiempo libre –dio su razón Takano-. Se los encargo.**

 **Takano salió de la oficina con celular en mano con un Onodera guardando sus cosas apresurado, mientras un medio muerto Kisa los despedía con el esfuerzo de su brazo.**

 **-Hola, soy Takano Masamune de Marukawa –otra llamada telefónica comenzó- ¿Podría comunicarme con Sasaki-san?**

 **Takano entró caminando al ascensor con Onodera detrás de él.**

 _ **-Aunque me diga que vaya con él a ver al mangaka –**_ **eran las excusas mentales de Onodera-,** _ **nunca he ayudado a la creación de manga. Sería imposible para mí… Más que ayudar, estorbaré.**_

-Ahora entiendo el no querer ir –empezó Takano con tono de revelación-, pero no iba a dejar a alguien haraganear por ahí.

-¡No pensaba haraganear! –Gritó Onodera con aire frustrado-. ¡Solo no quería ser una molestia!

Onodera en realidad si sentía un poco mal al decir eso, su común falta de confianza nunca ayudaba mucho en estas situaciones, todos en la habitación lo notaron.

-Ya te lo dije, eres bueno en tu trabajo –el apoyo de Takano crispó a Onodera-. Nunca serías un estorbo.

Eso fue dicho en voz baja, pero el silencio permitió a todos oírlo y a Onodera sonrojarse y ocultar el rostro.

- **¿Sasaki-san?... Lo lamento pero hoy no tendremos el manuscrito a tiempo –era lo dicho por Takano mientras su expresión cambiaba a una más seria-. ¡Lo sé!...Si, así es… Si.**

 **-** _ **¿Con quién estará hablando Takano-san?**_ **–Ritsu tenía una expresión de hastió al escuchar la discusión-** _ **¿De nuevo con el mangaka?**_

 **-¡Por eso esto pidiendo que nos ayude! –grito Takano hacía la persona del otro lado de la línea.**

 **La escena cambió para mostrar ahora una casa en los suburbios.**

 _ **-¿Por qué actúa tan precipitadamente? –**_ **Era lo que se cuestionaba Onodera nervioso mientras veía que el ambiente de trabajo de la mangaka era idéntico al de su oficina-.** _ **También aquí… ¡¿Por qué parece que las personas que trabajan en manga tuvieran una esperanza de vida tan corta?!**_

 **Takano entró a la habitación en dirección a la mesa de trabajo de la mangaka, quien parecía al borde de sufrir un colapso nervioso.**

 **-Ta-Takano… -Parecía al borde del llanto con sus manos temblorosas, pero sin soltar el lápiz.**

 **-¡Si tienes tiempo de llorar por culpa más te vale tener todo a tiempo! –Takano estaba en serio colérico.**

 **-¡No puedo y punto! –Respondió ella con furia pero sin dejar de llorar.**

 **-¡No me contestes! –Takano estaba molestándola empujado su cabeza-. ¡Te colgaré!**

-Eso fue cruel, Takano-san –dijo Yoshino de manera reprobatoria, el conocía el sentimiento y que alguien llegará a gritarte no ayudaba-. Uno siempre se siente mal si no terminamos a tiempo, no necesitamos gritos.

-Si no soportas eso no sirves para este trabajo –cortó Takano a cualquier replica.

-Eso es cierto, Chiaki –respondió Hatori de manera simple tratando de sonar amable.

-No entienden –agregó Yuu en forma ácida-. Es fácil decir que nos apuremos, pero Chiaki y yo somos artistas y por eso mismo, somos demasiado autocríticos, si dejamos algo mal en un dibujo es como una puñalada.

El ambiente siguió tenso.

 **Los llantos de la mangaka eran escuchados por la habitación, en donde Onodera veía todo con horror.**

 **-¡A pesar de que no cumples con el plazo, dibujas una maravilla del mundo en la primera página! –Exclamó Takano enfurecido.**

 **-¡Es mejor que mil estatuas de un dios! –Respondió ella con enojo.**

 **-¡Ya dejen eso y trabajen! –Gritaron las ayudantes presentes mientras Onodera mantenía una mirada incrédula y cruda en su rostro.**

 **La pobre chica se calmó pero aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos.**

 **-Sé que esto causando problemas –empezó entre sollozos-, pero esta página es la más importante y quería dibujarla bien... Se puede arreglar para el lanzamiento del manga, pero… no me perdonaría eso.**

 **-Si no puedes perdonarte, cumple con el plazo –respondió Takano seco-. Si no cumples con lo básico, no tienes derecho a argumentar.**

 **-¡Eso ya lo sé! –exclamó mientras seguía trabajando.**

 **Toda la escena era vista por Onodera.**

-No tienes que ser así con ella –dijo bajo Yuu frustrado.

-Ella solo quiere hacerlo bien –agregó Chiaki en forma de puchero-, no la culpo.

Onodera quería defender a Takano, a pesar de que no lo admitiría, él ya sabía el final de la situación. Pero Takano estaba tranquilo, sin importarle los comentarios, Ritsu decidió que todo se resolvería al final.

- **¿Cuántas páginas te faltan por colorear? –Preguntó de brazos cruzados Takano.**

 **-Cinco**

 **Onodera veía con ojos expectantes y preocupados aquella escena.**

 **-¿Qué? ¿En serio? –Takano estaba cansado- ¡Dibújalo de una vez!**

 **-¡Ya lo sé, no tienes que decirlo! –replicó ella mientras se limpiaba la nariz, sin dejar de dibujar.**

 **Onodera se acercó a Takano, quien se había ido a un escritorio para comenzar a trabajar.**

 **-Takano-san, parece que ella no ha dormido en días, ¿no podrías ser más amable con ella? –Cuestionaba Onodera en voz baja.**

 **-Tú también, ponte a trabajar –ordenó Takano, mientras Onodera entendía que todos ya estaban metidos de lleno en su trabajo.**

 **-Si –fue simple y corta la respuesta de Onodera, para después empezar a trabajar con atención.**

 **-Oye, ¿este manga sigue siendo interesante? –Fue una pregunta al aire de parte de la mangaka mientras parecía sufrir una crisis-. ¿No puedo arreglarlo de nuevo? Ya no sé si lo que dibujo es interesante o no.**

 **-Es demasiado tarde, idiota –cortó Takano de forma simple, a lo que Onodera lo vio con ojos frustrados.**

 **-** _ **¡Ya deja de hablarle así! –**_ **Onodera estaba impotente ahí, y él lo sentía.**

 **-Pero realmente quiero arreglarlo –ella solo parecía frustrada y desanimada.**

 **-Ya deja eso, y ponte a trabajar –Parecía que era lo único que iba a decir aquel día Takano.**

 **Onodera volteo a verla, notando que estaba temblaba, el mostraba una mirada preocupada.**

 **-** _ **Se está poniendo inquieta –**_ **Onodera quería intervenir de verdad-.** _ **¡Takano-san, apóyala más! ¡Mira la situación!**_

-Al menos alguien quiere ayudar –explicó Yuu con simpleza-. Gracias, Onodera-san.

Onodera solo atinó a asentir, el resto de Emerald no decía nada, era su jefe y sabían que trabajaba así, no por nada él era considerado de los mejores en su trabajo.

Kirishima lo aceptaba igual, a veces tenías que ser rudo para trabajar, aunque no te gustará y eso Yokozawa lo tenía más presente, además el conocía a Masamune.

 **-Takano… Yo… -No lograba terminar de hablar la pobre chica.**

 **-No desperdicies energía –otra fría respuesta de parte del editor en jefe.**

 **-** _ **¡Maldición! –**_ **Onodera se levantó de su sitio con prisa y caminó directo al escritorio de la contrariada chica para mirarla de frente y ella lo miro con sorpresa-. Este… Yo compré su nuevo tomo.**

 **Él estaba nervioso, Takano miraba la escena curioso y ella tenía una cara de confusión.**

 **-¿Eh? –Fue lo único que ella atinó a responder.**

 **-Es que bueno… Yo… -Onodera estaba tratando de sonar con sentido-. Soy nuevo como editor de manga y estoy leyendo todas los mangas de la editorial… Y aun cuando soy hombre pude disfrutar de sus obras.**

 **Ella lo veía con ojos expectantes e impresionados.**

 **-Y cuando escuché que iba salir un nuevo tomo, lo compre –explicaba nervioso el joven editor.**

 **-Pero te los dan gratis en la editorial ¿no? –Ella preguntó con sencillez.**

 **-Así es… Pero… Como me gustó tanto quería retribuir a la mangaka –exclamó con entusiasmo.**

 **-Marukawa te paga para que se lo regreses, ¿qué pretendes? –Respondió Takano a la situación, a lo que Onodera se crispó ante la develación-. Te acabas de dar cuenta, ¿no?**

 **-** Ricchan eres un completo novato –Kisa agregó con una sonrisa infantil-. Pero sin duda eso fue muy lindo.

-Yo lo llamaría idiotez –agregó Yokozawa con tono amargado.

Unas sonrisas se divisaron en los rostros de todos por el pequeño error de Onodera, excepto del mangaka y del ayudante, ellos querían seguir viendo la escena. Al menos el ambiente se había relajado un poco.

-Sin duda es muy lindo cuando quiere –dijo el jefe de Emerald-. Pero es difícil que sea así de honesto.

-¡Por favor, no me llames lindo! –El sonrojo en la cara de Onodera era claro.

 **-** _ **Que tonto soy –**_ **se reprendió así mismo el chico-. ¡Pero realmente pienso que su manga es interesante! ¡Así que esforcémonos un poco más…!**

 **Ella no despegaba la mirada de él.**

 **-** _ **Yo solo deseaba animarla ¡Soy yo quien no entiende la situación! –**_ **Onodera estaba frustrado consigo mismo.**

 **Estaba metido en sus pensamientos hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro, era de Takano.**

 **-Hasta el novato lo dice –empezó el mayor con tono de arrogancia-. ¿Alguna vez me he equivocado al dar mi visto bueno?**

 **-No –ella respondió un poco enojada sin mirarlo a la cara.**

 **-Por eso no hay necesidad de rehacerlo. –Ella lo miro sorprendida al escucharlo-. Además ya hable con la imprenta para ampliar el plazo a mañana en la mañana.**

 **Onodera por fin entendió la razón de la urgente llamada en el ascensor y de la acalorada discusión.**

 **-** _ **Era esa la razón de la llamada –**_ **Onodera lo veía con ojos impresionados y luminosos-.** _ **Estaba negociando con la imprenta.**_

La misma cara de sorpresa que tenía el Onodera en pantalla era la que tenían el resto de las personas en la habitación, claro, exceptuando al mismo Takano y a Onodera.

-¡Imposible! ¡Takano-san siendo bueno! –Exclamó Kisa con incredulidad-. El mundo se va acabar.

-No seas exagerado, Kisa –comentó Hatori como regaño-. Aunque he de admitir que si es raro de ver.

-El único que tiene la oportunidad de verme así es Onodera –explicó Takano con orgullo-. Es el único que logra sacar mi lado bueno.

-Si es así, prefiero que me odies –replicó Ritsu con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

El mangaka y su ayudante no se disculparon, por más que Takano haya sido bueno al final, no quita las palabras horribles que le dijo en un principio. Parecía que Takano lo aceptó al notar las miradas fijas de ambos, entre los tres solo asintieron y quedaron en una tregua.

- **Pero dijiste que era para hoy en la tarde –cuestionó ella en voz dudosa.**

 **-Sabía que no acabarías a tiempo.**

 **-** _ **A pesar de que es muy difícil extender el plazo –**_ **explicaba para si el editor novato.**

 **-Pero este tipo de cosas son las que bajan tu reputación –era como agregar sal a una herida que ya había empezado a sanar.**

 **-Si –pero ella no pareció importarle.**

 **El resto de las ayudantes dio suspiros de alivio y alegría al enterarse de las noticias.**

 **-¡Si lo entiendes ponte a trabajar! –exclamó Takano serio.**

 **-¡Si-SI! –Ella regresó a su labor con nuevos ánimos.**

 **Ellos regresaron a sus puestos para empezar a trabajar de nuevo, ahora con energías renovadas.**

 **-** _ **No había necesidad de intervenir, Takano-san tenía un plan desde el principio –**_ **Onodera lo veía con ojos de admiración.**

 **-¡Por favor, ayúdenme con la página 41! –dijo alguien en el lugar.**

 **-¡Si! –Fue una respuesta energética de parte de Ritsu- Este… Mmm… Disculpe ¿cómo se pegan los fondos?**

 **El atardecer que bañaba la casa pasó a ser una noche con una luna brillante en el cielo. Todos en ese lugar trabajaron sin parar, concentrados.**

 **-¡Terminé! ¡La maravilla del mundo! –exclamó la mangaka con alegría pura.**

 **Todos en la sala festejaron, incluido Ritsu con un infantil y tierno festejo.**

 **-Buen trabajo –agregó Takano para la alegría de ella-. Bien, vamos a la imprenta.**

 **-¡Si!**

Una vez más se escuchaban risas contenidas en la sala.

-Takano-san, creo que ya vi cómo es que consiguió el corazón de Onodera-san –comentó Yukina con una aura resplandeciente y amable.

-Sin duda, Ricchan quedó flechado.

-¡No sé de qué hablan! ¡Solo es admiración por mi jefe! –Trató de explicar Onodera-. La cual ahora él ha perdido completamente de mi parte.

-¿Por qué lo sigues negando? –preguntó Masamune con una sonrisa altanera.

-Porque no me enamoré de ti en ese momento.

-Oh, entonces fue en otro.

Onodera competía con el rojo de una manzana para ese momento.

 **La escena cambió para mostrar el amanecer en la editorial Marukawa en donde dos figuras agotadas subían al ascensor. Ambos caminaban en dirección a su oficina, siendo Takano el que desvió.**

 **-** _ **Me cansé… -**_ **El cansancio estaba hasta presente en su mente del pobre editor-.** _ **Sin mencionar que las personas de la imprenta me atemorizaron cuando les entregamos el manuscrito.**_

 **Llegó a su puesto y dejo sus pertenecías sobre este, ni siquiera levantaba la cabeza al caminar desganado.**

 **-** _ **Pero, cuando todo esté listo habrás que revisarlo y dar el visto bueno**_ **–enlistaba el joven cansándose aún más al pensar en eso-.** _ **Aunque la edición termine, la imprenta aún tiene bastante trabajo.**_

 **Takano había ido a comprar algo para tomar a la máquina expendedora. Dos debidas de café.**

 **-** _ **Lo que quiere decir, que cuando vaya a entregar algo más –**_ **Onodera escondía su cara entre sus manos mientras estaba sentado en el sofá del lugar-.** _ **Intentarán asesinarnos con la mirada, otra vez. No pensé que el sol de mañana era tan aterrador.**_

 **Onodera levantó su rostro y vio a su jefe llegar y dejar sus cosas.**

 **-Ya terminamos –dijo el chico a su jefe-. Qué bueno que llegamos a tiempo.**

 **-Me ayudaste mucho al acompañarme –agregó el mayor con calma.**

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-Ella no es de las que se ponen nerviosas, pero cosas pasaron y estaba confundida –explicó Masamune al sentarse y por fin poder relajar su cuerpo-. Se recuperó un poco cuando la animaste.**

 **-Yo no… Me disculpo por lo que hice –decía un avergonzado Onodera mirando al suelo-. Debí decir algo con más tacto, pero en los momentos más importantes siempre digo lo que pienso directamente.**

 **-Ya veo. –El editor en jefe lo miro para después ofrecerle una bebida-. Buen trabajo.**

 **Eso fue dicho con una sonrisa impresionante que dejo sonrojado y sorprendido a Onodera, quien solo tomo y agradeció por la bebida, tratando de ocultar su rostro mirando a otro punto.**

- _ **Puede sonreír… Bueno, es obvio que puede, pero…**_ **-Onodera era un revoltijo sonrojado de nervios-.** _ **¿Por qué mi corazón late de esta forma?**_

 **-** Sin duda, Ricchan esta flechado –eso fue dicho de manera fastidiosa.

-Por favor, deje de decir eso, Kisa-san –era lo único que decía el pobre editor novato.

-Así que mis sonrisas tienen ese efecto en ti –dedujo Takano con socarronería-. Lo tendré más presente.

-Por favor, no.

-¡Ya consíganse un cuarto! –exclamó Yokozawa irritado-. Quiero irme de aquí.

-Claro, al salir de aquí lo haremos.

Onodera solo se sonrojo y trató de mirar a cualquier lado menos a la cara de Takano, quien trataba de usar su recién descubierta información sobre sus sonrisas.

 **-No está mal que seas directo –explicaba con calma-. Es un gran cumplido decir que te gustaba su manga directamente.**

 **-En ese caso no tengo ninguna objeción –decía nervioso el novato mientras el otro prendía un cigarrillo-.** _ **Creo que tengo que reevaluar mi primera impresión sobre él.**_

 **El ambiente era callado pero agradable para descansar.**

 **-** _ **Saca lo mejor de los autores –**_ **analizaba para si Ritsu-,** _ **creo junto a ellos una buena idea, y después… ese libro vende cientos de copias… El hace lo que yo sueño hacer algún día.**_

 **Onodera lo veía con ojos soñadores pero el mayor al notarlo volteo a verlo.**

 **-** _ **¡Soy un tonto! ¡¿Por qué mi corazón está latiendo así?! –**_ **Onodera desvió su mirada rápidamente al café en sus manos-.** _ **¡Es un hombre! ¡Y sin importar si es hombre o mujer, juré no volver a enamorarme!**_

 **-No has cambiado nada –dijo serio Masamune mirándolo con el cigarrillo en sus labios mientras Onodera lo miraba sorprendido.**

 **-** Oh, en serio se querían, al recordarse así de la nada –exclamó Yukina con una sonrisa mientras juntaba sus manos en señal de alegría.

-Y pensar que ya se conocían –agregó Chiaki, regresando a su buen humor-. Sin duda es como un manga.

-Takano-san va hacer lo imposible para que Onodera-san olvidé a su antiguo amor –Yukina parecía un fan en serio de la serie. Pero nadie decía nada.

-Yo les recomendaría seguir viendo –interrumpió Yokozawa con tono serio sin dejar de mirar la pantalla-. Las cosas no son tan sencillas.

-Ojala lo hubieran sido –susurraron los protagonistas del mismo episodio, claro, cada uno dándole su propio sentido a las palabras.

Todos los que desconocían la verdad se miraron consternado entre sí para después poner su atención a lo que pasaba en la televisión.

 **-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Ritsu curioso de verdad.**

 **Ante eso Takano abrió los ojos con sorpresa genuina para después volver a poner su mirada seria e inquisitiva.**

 **-¿No te acuerdas de mí? –El mayor estaba usando un tono profundo de voz.**

 **-Esto… Lo mencionaste antes, pero creo que me estas confundiendo de persona –Onodera tenía una expresión estoica-. Es la primera vez que te veo, Takano-san.**

 **El mayor apagó su cigarrillo con rapidez, una lata de café cayó y Onodera se estampó boca arriba en el sillón, siendo apresado por Takano, quien lo miraba serio y calmado.**

 **-¡¿Qué haces?! –Preguntó en pánico el novato.**

 **-¿De esta forma puedes recordarme? –Fue lo dicho por Masamune antes de dar un profundo beso al que estaba debajo de él, a pesar de las protestas de este.**

 **-** Oh, Ricchan, no sabía que te gustará el sexo en la oficina –eso fue dicho en un tono perverso.

-Bueno… Yo… ¡Les aseguro que nunca ha pasado algo así! –gritó Ritsu sonrojado y desesperado.

-Claro, te creemos –fue dicho por todos los presentes de forma sarcástica y burlona.

-¿Para qué sigues tratando? No tienes aliados aquí –exclamó Takano con triunfo.

-¿Podrías callarte por favor? –pidió Ritsu irritado-. Me estas molestando de sobremanera.

Takano picó la mejilla de Onodera para molestarlo, a lo que él respondió con gritos y manotazos, los demás lo ignoraron para después volver a fijar su atención en el episodio presente.

 **Onodera rompió el beso para protestar en contra del editor en jefe, pero este solo volvió a besarlo con pasión, el joven lo trataba de empujar, pero el otro no cedió hasta que finalmente se separaron y Onodera separó su rostro los más que le fuera posible.**

 **-¡Déjate de bromas! –Gritó desesperado el que había sido atacado-. ¡Soy un hombre!**

 **-¿Broma? Ah, puede que para ti todo haya sido una broma –replicó Takano mirándolo con ojos fríos, para después levantarse y caminar-. Pensé que en serio habías cambiado, pero sigues siendo tan directo como siempre.**

 **Onodera observó cómo se alejaba aun levemente sonrojado.**

 **-¿De qué hablas? –cuestionó el más joven.**

 **-Tu dijiste que me querías –dijo el mayor mirando a Ritsu sobre su hombro.**

 **-¿Qué? –Onodera estaba estupefacto ante eso.**

 **Justo después la escena fue cortada por la tarjeta donde el lindo Twinkle giraba.**

-Por favor, nadie diga nada –ordenó Onodera a todos los presentes.

-Bueno parece que Ricchan sufrió más de un flechazo.

-Ojala hubiera sido así –excusó Onodera en voz baja con aura triste.

 **-Tu dijiste que me querías –dijo el mayor mirando a Ritsu sobre su hombro.**

 **-¿Qué? –Onodera estaba estupefacto ante eso.**

 **-¿Me rechazaste y pretendes no recordarlo? –Preguntó Masamune con irritación-. Que conveniente, ¿no?**

 **-¿Rechazarte? –Onodera no salía de su confusión.**

 **-La galerada debe estar lista pronto –decía el editor en jefe mirando su reloj sin interés-. Iré a la imprenta. Así que trata de recordar mientras no estoy.**

 **-Pero… ¿De qué hablas?... Takano-san.**

 **El mayor caminó sin mirar al confundido joven detrás de él.**

 **-Cuando estaba en mi tercer año de preparatoria mis padres se divorciaron y mi apellido cambió –empezó a explicar con voz seria.**

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-Mi apellido solía ser Saga, Saga Masamune. –Eso lo dijo viéndolo a la cara.**

 **El mayor salió caminando del lugar dejando atrás a un, en shock, Onodera que apenas estaba conectando los puntos.**

 **-** _ **Saga… Masamune… Saga Masamune… Saga… -**_ **En la mente de Onodera los recuerdos de los pétalos de Sakura, una cartilla de registro de la biblioteca y el nombre escrito en esta, atacaron.**

 _ **-Sempai… -**_ **La voz del joven Ritsu de preparatoria fue escuchada, mientras el actual Onodera no salía de su shock-.** _ **Saga…**_

 **La escena cambió para mostrar a joven Ritsu de 16 años en la cama con la camisa desabotonada, sonrojado sentado en la cama frente a su querido sempai, todo era fugaz y difuso, pero el chico tenía una sonrisa en su cara.**

 **-Sempai… Nosotros estamos en una relación, ¿no es así? –preguntó tímido el joven.**

 **-¿Qué? –preguntó su sempai.**

 **El chico apretó el cuello de su camisa, en una clara señal de nerviosismo.**

 **-Es que nunca… Dice nada –continuó el chico.**

 **-No puede ser, no puede ser –el Onodera mayor no salía de su estupor y terror.**

 **La escena de la antigüedad se volvió a presentar-**

 **-Saga-sempai, tú… ¿Me quieres? –preguntó nervioso pero aún con una sonrisa, sin mirar directo a la cara de su sempai.**

 **El otro solo cubrió su boca, para evitar mostrar una pequeña risa que escapó de sus labios. Eso golpeó de frente al más joven, dejándolo devastado.**

 **-** _ **Se rio de mí.**_ **–Todos se estaba desmoronando para el pobre chico-. ¿** _ **Por qué?... Quizás es porque… ¡¿HA JUGADO CONMIGO?!**_

-¡¿Cómo demonios tu mente trabaja?! –Fue la pregunta de Takano histérico.

-¡En la manera correcta si hubieras estado en mi lugar! –respondió Ritsu histérico.

-¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Takano-san era el sempai que le rompió el corazón a Ricchan? –Kisa apenas si podía creerlo-. ¿Fueron a la misma escuela?

-Si –respondieron los dos tratando de evitar las miradas de todos-. Solo por un tiempo.

-Yokozawa-san, ¿usted ya sabía? –preguntó Yukina curioso y ansioso.

-Por supuesto, él es mi mejor amigo, obvio que sé ese tipo de cosas –explicó Yokozawa con tono arrogante, pero mirando a otro punto en la habitación.

-Yo creo que deberíamos seguir viendo esto –interrumpió Onodera nervioso y sonrojado, el solo quería evitar que se inmiscuyeran más en su vida privada.

 **-¡Espera, Saga! ¡Quiero decir, Takano! –Gritó Onodera corriendo a toda velocidad para alcanzar a su jefe, derrapando por el pasillo.**

 **-** _ **Así que Saga Masamune es Takano Masamune –**_ **se explicó mentalmente el chico mientras se mostraban imágenes de los dos en cuestión-.** _ **¡Mi primer amor que he tratado de olvidar por todos los medios posibles!**_

 _ **-¡¿Por qué me tengo que reencontrar con el de esta forma?! ¡Y Además como mi superior en esta compañía!**_ **–Ritsu corría sin para por el pasillo hasta llegar al lugar del ascensor, donde estaba Takano-. ¡No te vayas así, después de decir lo que quieras!**

 **El más joven caminó directo al mayor con paso firme.**

 **-¡No puedo creer que tuvieras el valor de decir la verdad! –Exclamó Onodera con el ceño fruncido-. ¡¿Por qué no te disculpas después de haber actuado tan cruelmente conmigo?!**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Cruel? –Takano estaba también confundido.**

 **-¡Claro!**

 **-¿Yo te hice algo?**

 **-¡Nadie más que tú! –Onodera lo miraba desafiante-. ¡Debido a eso, yo...!**

 **-Quien fue cruel no fue nadie más que tú. –Onodera se sorprendió al escuchar eso-. ¿Quién fue el que me pateó y desapareció al día siguiente?**

 **-¿Patearte? –La cara de Onodera era de incredulidad ante esa declaración-. ¿Qué tratas de decir?**

 **-¿Quién te has creído? Olvidaste todo, por conveniencia –explicó Masamune irritado-. Eres de lo peor.**

 **-¡Eso lo eres tú! –Onodera aún estaba furioso-. Era joven, pero tenía claro mis sentimientos… ¡A pesar de que jugaste conmigo, y después me dejaste…!**

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cundo hice algo así? –Takano estaba muy irritado.**

 **-¡Cuando te pregunté si me querías, te reíste de mí!**

 **-¡No sé de qué me hablas! –Se excusó el jefe-. Además, de ser así, yo era un mocoso de preparatoria, probablemente me reí por la vergüenza. No me digas que pensaste que me había burlado de ti y por eso escapaste, además de llevar ese rencor contigo por 10 años.**

 **Onodera estaba sin habla, con una expresión lastimera en su cara y la boca abierta. El sonrojo en su cara se intensificó, eso lo daba a entender todo.**

 **-Tu… Sí que eres un idiota –dijo Takano con una expresión de cansancio pero el ambiente cómico había regresado.**

 _ **-¡Desgraciado!**_ **–Pensó colérico Onodera-. ¡Tú fuiste el idiota, porque…!**

 **-Al fin el misterio está resuelto –dijo Takano, ignorando al otro que al escuchar eso volvió a su expresión confundida-. Si es así, puedo seducirte, ¿no es así?**

 **-¿Eh?**

 **Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el más alto entró a este.**

 **-No importa con quien estuviera, nunca pude olvidarte –empezó Takano para después voltearse a verlo-. Por eso haré que digas una vez más que me quieres. Prepárate.**

 **Onodera se sonrojo de manera increíble.**

 **-¡No digas tonterías! –Gritó el menor para después chocar de frente con el ascensor y lastimar su cara.**

Una vez más las risas fueron hechas sin pudor por todos en la sala.

-¡Vaya, que declaración, Takano-san! –Gritó Chiaki entre risas-. Eso fue algo nuevo.

-Les dije que yo era impredecible –explicó Takano con orgullo.

-¡No actúes como si esto fuera bueno! –Dijo histérico Onodera-. ¡Solo eres un idiota!

-¿Lo pateaste? –preguntó incrédulo Kirishima.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No! –Onodera esta avergonzado-. Yo no haría eso.

-Pero lo hiciste, ¿por qué crees que no te perseguí después de eso?

-¿En serio? No lo recuerdo de verdad.

-Yo creí que había un límite en la estupidez de una persona –agregó Yokozawa incapaz de entender aquella situación.

-¡Oh! ¡Es como el destino! ¡Rompieron y se separaron! –Explicó Yukina con brillos a su alrededor-. ¡Y después de 10 años el destino los volvió a juntar!

Onodera sintió un golpe en su pecho con eso, a veces de verdad quería creer que si fue el destino el que le daba otra oportunidad pero su cabeza nunca lo dejaba. Pero ver que otra persona lo pensaba fue sin duda un reconforte para él.

-Si supongo que puede ser el destino –susurró Onodera para sí.

Nadie escucho, eso era algo solo para él.

 **Onodera se puso de cuclillas para después sobarse la zona lastimada.**

 **-** _ **Tranquilízate. Solo tranquilízate. –**_ **Se reconfortaba mentalmente el chico-.** _ **¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Acaso todo fue un malentendido mío? ¡No pude ser! ¡Pero…!**_

 **El recuerdo de la risa de su sempai apareció.**

 **-** _ **Lo que paso fue tan traumático que cambió mi personalidad por completo ¡¿Y ahora me dice que todo fue porque se sintió avergonzado?! –**_ **Onodera no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar-.** _ **Fui imprudente. ¡¿Por qué no me di cuenta de que era sempai en cuanto lo vi?!**_

 **La escena del actual Takano se presentó en su cabeza.**

 **-** _ **Bueno, cambió su peinado y demás… -**_ **se recriminaba el pobre chico-.** _ **¡Han paso 10 años, es normal que haya cambiado! ¡Si me hubiera dado cuenta habría renunciado en seguida!**_

 **El recuerdo de la nueva declaración de Takano atacó su mente, haciéndolo dudar de lo que sentía.**

 **-** _ **Si… ¿Si lo que Takano-san dijo fuera verdad? –**_ **Los latidos de su corazón aumentaban-.** _ **¿Y si de verdad todo fue un malentendido? ¿Sempai si me quería? ¿Incluso hasta ahora?**_

 **Todo era un mar de confusión para el editor, su estómago daba vueltas y su corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza.**

 **-** _ **¿Está bien que lo vuelta a querer? Además, yo fui quien lo quiso primero –**_ **Onodera ponía en duda todo-.** _ **Puede que sea una idea de manga, pero… Si le digo que lo quiero, ¿todo acabará en un final feliz?**_

 _ **-¡Como si algo así fuera a pasar! –**_ **La cara de Onodera cambió a una aterradora y torcida con una aura oscura.**

-Disculpa, pero yo deje en claro que todo era muy en serio –comentó en voz alta Takano.

-Para mí esa idea fue difícil de asimilar, entiende –explicaba Onodera.

-Dudabas de mí desde un principio –dijo indignado el editor en jefe-. Idiota.

Los demás ya veían la escena con normalidad, ya habían visto mucho sobre ellos como para entenderlos. Se sorprendieron de ver como no se habían ahorcado para entonces.

 _-_ _ **¡Aunque haya sido por la vergüenza, él tuvo la culpa por darme a entender otra cosa!**_ **–Se levantó del suelo enojado-.** _ **¡Y estoy molesto conmigo mismo por dejarme afectar por ello!**_

 **Onodera caminaba de regreso a su puesto de trabajo con calma.**

 _ **-¡Para aceptar algo así tan fácilmente, le falta convencimiento a esa explicación!**_ **–Pero era el mismo Onodera quien no sonaba muy convencido de sus palabras** _ **-. ¡No es así! ¡No es amor! ¿Quién podría enamorarse nuevamente de él? ¡¿Qué me hará decir que lo quiero otra vez?!**_

 _ **-**_ **¡Jamás lo diré! –Fue una declaración fuerte que resonó por el edificio.**

 **La escena cambió a la de unos hombres de mudanza dejando a un Onodera en su nuevo apartamento.**

 **-Muchas gracias –dijo uno de los hombres al retirarse.**

 **-A ustedes –respondió educado Onodera junto con una pequeña reverencia.**

 **Cuando la puerta se cerró, Onodera dio un largo suspiro y busco apoyo en la pared por el cansancio que sentía.**

 **-** _ **No fue buena idea mudarme, justo al momento de iniciar un nuevo trabajo –**_ **pensó con desanimo-. No quiero ir a trabajar. Además de que el departamento de edición es extraño.**

 **El chico se sentó cansado en el sofá de su sala de estar viendo con depresión el desastre de cajas a su alrededor.**

 **-** _ **Todavía no entiendo bien la edición de mangas –**_ **No tenía muchas energías-,** _ **además de que tengo a ese jefe. No puedo creerlo. En lugar de sentirme renovado por el cambio, estoy exhausto en todos los sentidos.**_

 **-¿Eh? ¿Dónde deje mi estilete? –Buscaba con la mirada por la habitación para después darse por vencido-. Mejor voy a la tienda por uno, y compro mi comida de paso.**

 **El chico se levantó para caminar y salir de su apartamento, al salir noto que la puerta de al lado también se abría.**

 **-** _ **Ah, debe ser mi vecino. –**_ **Fue una idea rápida de Onodera-. Disculpe, gusto en conocerlo, acabo de trasladarme.**

 **-¿Así que eras tú el que se trasladaba? –La voz familiar hizo a Onodera levantar la mirada.**

 **Para encontrarse con su jefe, y justo después crisparse por completo en su interior, como un gato asustado. Y voltear a ver la puerta para evitar contacto visual.**

 **-** _ **¡¿Qué hace Takano-san aquí?! –**_ **Su corazón se aceleraba.**

 **-Ah, ya entiendo, viniste a confesarme tu amor –aclaró Takano como si de lo más obvio se tratará-. Cambiaste rápido de opinión. Aunque no me molesta en lo más mínimo.**

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Imposible! ¡Me retiro! –Dicho eso el más joven se metió con prisa a su apartamento.**

 **-** No sé si es buena o mala suerte tu caso, Onodera-kun –comentó Yuu con tono burlón-. Supongo que depende de qué lado se miré.

-Yo lo llamaría destino –agregó Takano como fafarronería.

-Por favor, deja de decir eso. Es mala suerte y ya –Onodera solo quería evitar más vergüenzas.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Takano-san, no sabemos dónde vive –explicó Kisa con curiosidad.

-No mezclo mi vida privada con mi trabajo.

Todos les salto una vena de la frente en ese momento, al pensar en los dos malditos capítulos que habían visto. Takano era un bastardo.

-Y si lo necesitan tanto, pregúntenle a Onodera –sentenció con una sonrisa pícara-. El sabe bien donde vivo después de todo.

-¡Te odio!

 _ **-¡¿Por qué tiene que vivir al lado?! –**_ **Cuestionaba Onodera ya en la seguridad de su hogar** _ **-. ¡No puedo creerlo!**_

 **Corrió a buscar un directorio telefónico y a hojearlo con desesperación.**

 **-** _ **Qué mal. Tengo que mudarme en seguida. ¡No importa que no tenga dinero! ¡Cálmate!**_

 **La histeria estaba ganando terreno en Onodera.**

 **-** _ **¡Esto no es amor! ¡No es amor!... ¡EN DEFINITIVA NO ES AMOR!**_

-Pobre de ti, Ricchan –eso fue dicho con un tono de compasión-. Ahora entendemos por lo que pasas cada día.

-¡Sin duda esto será grandioso! –dijo Yukina-kun emocionado.

Kisa no sabía cómo reaccionar a la idea de su novio actuando como fanático de la relación entre su compañero de trabajo y su jefe.

-Aunque no sé si decir que estas mejor que yo –susurró Kisa en tono bajo, dejando a Onodera confundido.

-Demasiado dramático –dijo Chiaki de manera simple-. Yo no escribiría algo así.

-Yo no lo creo, Kisa-san siempre edita mangas un poco dramáticos –explicó Yukina con un puchero-. Y son mis favoritos, además de que son los que mejor vendo.

-¡¿Eh?! Pero-pero yo soy mangaka y sé de lo que hablo.

-Yo leo cientos de mangas y también sé de lo que hablo, además de que soy estudiante de artes.

Era una discusión un tanto infantil que nadie podía realmente tomar muy en serio.

 **La canción de clausura comenzó mostrando a Onodera de un lado de la habitación mientras su sempai aparecía en el otro extremo, todo rodeado de pétalos de sakura.**

 **Enfocando sus tristes rostros, pasó una escena en donde Onodera y Takano actuales están espalda contra espalda con las miradas perdidas en el cielo, con la fría nieve cayendo a su alrededor.**

-Esta canción toma un tono algo triste, en comparación con el opening –expresó Hatori con cautela, él era el que menos hablaba en todo esto-. No sé qué más decir.

-En realidad parece que todo con ustedes es un drama –exclamó Yokozawa, irritado-. Es molesto.

-No puedo decir nada, mi vida es así –agregó Takano con falsa exageración-. Todo ha sido muy trágico.

-Sin duda conocerte fue una tragedia –aquello fue dicho en voz baja pero irritada de parte de Onodera.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Oda?

-¡Te dije que olvidaras eso!

 **Saga Masamune llegaba a la biblioteca para después sentarse con calma en frente de una mesa y comenzar a leer acompañado por la luz de la tarde. Para después ser remplazado por la escena de un Onodera Ritsu joven leyendo en el otro lado de la mesa con la luz del atardecer, después se levanta y recoge los libros de su mesa.**

 **La escena cambió a una donde el viento sopla por una ventana dejando pétalos de sakura entrar a la habitación, ahí mover las páginas de un libro abierto sobre una mesa.**

 **-** En serio, ¿Qué con ustedes y los pétalos? –preguntó Yuu entre intrigado y fastidiado.

-Tendrá que ver con él. –Takano señala directo a Onodera con su pulgar-. Su cumpleaños es en el día de la sakura.

-¡¿Eh?! Espera, eso quiere decir que el día de la fiesta de Isaka-san –Kisa conectó los puntos-, ¿era tu cumpleaños?

-Si, por eso estaba de mal humor, no quería pasar mi cumpleaños así –explicó Onodera con un poco de culpa.

-Pero al final lo pasamos bien, ¿no? –preguntó Takano, nostálgico mirando a Onodera de reojo.

-Sí, supongo –Onodera fue honesto, una sonrisa débil, unas mejillas sonrojadas y su vista puesta en sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo lo decían todo.

Los demás notaron que era así como ellos funcionaban, así era como su relación se llevaba, con pequeñas cosas que recordar.

 **Onodera caminaba por la acera mientras empezaba a nevar y para después mirar el cielo. Takano hacía lo mismo desde otro lugar, para después seguir caminando.**

 **La escena volvió a cambiar, ahora mostrando tanto al joven Ritsu como a Saga leyendo en la misma mesa, un poco alejados, pero con sus manos juntas sobre un libro.**

 **-** Un episodio más se acabó, creo que yo quiero un baño y comida –dijo Kirishima estirándose al levantarse del sofá-. Supongo que todos igual.

Todos reaccionaron a la idea de que aun traían puestos la ropa de pijamas y que sus estómagos rugían por no haber desayunado.

-¡Tori! ¡Tengo mucha hambre! –Chiaki se colgaba de Hatoria mientras decía eso-. ¡Por favor, dame de comer!

-Pero no parece que aquí haya algo de comer… -Era lo dicho por Hatori cuando un sonido de metal chocando sonó.

Una cocina había aparecido en una esquina del almacén, viendo algunos estantes tenían comida. Y en la pared a lado de ello cinco puertas aparecieron, con pequeños letreros sobre ellas.

-Quién sea que nos trajo aquí, en serio pensó en todo –agregó Kisa con una expresión estoica.

Todos se acercaron a la cocina a revisar.

-Bien, si esto es así, hay que empezar –Takano-san se remango sus mangas-. Hora de cocinar. Yokozawa ayúdame.

-Sí, sí, no me des órdenes, idiota –Yokozawa también arreglaba sus mangas-. Yo sé lo que hago.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más un grito se escuchó.

-¡¿Qué demonios quiere decir esto?! –exclamó Yuu y Onodera, quienes estaban frente a las puertas de había aparecido.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Dejen su bonitos reviews, seguiré trabajando en esto.**

 **Los quiere, Ili-Dany.**


	4. Ep 3 En el amor hay locura y discreción

**Muchos se preguntaron si volvería, y aquí estoy.**

 **En serio lamento la ausencia. Empezar la universidad fue más caótico de lo que esperaba.**

 **Aun leí todos los reviews pero no contesté debido a que no estaba segura de si iba regresar.**

 **Pero me gusta escribir así lo seguiré haciendo.**

 **Con amor Ili-Dany.**

* * *

 _-¡¿Qué demonios quiere decir esto?! –exclamó Yuu y Onodera, quienes estaban frente a las puertas de había aparecido._

Todos voltearon rápidamente a ver al par que había gritado, Onodera estaba horrorizado y Yuu, más bien, disgustado con lo que leía.

-No puedo creerlo -un desmoralizado Onodera murmuro para sí mismo-, me quiero ir a casa cuanto antes.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Kisa con sorpresa.

-Véanlo por ustedes mismos –dijo Yuu con irritación señalando las puertas.

Todos caminaron y se acercaron a las puertas, en donde leyeron las placas sobre las mismas. Cada puerta tenía nombres escritos, dos, para ser exactos. Nombres en conjunto de las personas presentes en ese lugar.

-¡Te odio Takano-san! –gritó Onodera a todo pulmón-, por tu culpa siempre termino en situaciones así.

-¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Eres un fastidio! –respondió Takano con descaro.

-Bueno, no es como si no supiéramos que estarían juntos –explicó Kisa con sorna y una sonrisa descarada.

-¡Ya cállense, ya tengo suficientes problemas hoy como para lidiar con ustedes! –Ese era el oso gruñón de Marukawa.

-No finjas que no te incomoda tener un cuarto para nosotros dos –dijo Kirishima, cuyo brazo descansaba en el hombro de Yokozawa.

-Cállate si quieres comer algo –Kirishima, entonces cerro la boca y sonrió para después caminar a la cocina.

Los demás decidieron ignorar el incidente y continuar con la idea del desayuno, excepto Yuu, al tener que recibir un cuarto para él solo.

Fue entonces cuando el siguiente gran dilema se presentó, ya todos los hombres se habían dispuesto a cocinar cuando notaron que eran cuatro hombres en el espacio para cocinar. Y la cocina no estaba diseñada para cuatro personas cocinando.

-Bien, esto es incómodo –dijo Takano al aire.

-¿Quién va a cocinar? –dijo Yukina siendo uno de los dispuestos a cocinar- Si tienen problemas, puedo cocinar para todos.

-Yo no tengo problemas con cocinar –explicó Tori sobreponiéndose a los demás.

Esto era una pelea un poco territorial, en donde ninguno quería ceder el derecho de que su persona especial comiera la comida preparada por otro hombre que no fueran ellos.

-Tengo una idea –exclamó Yuu con una sonrisa-, ¿porque no toman turnos? Unos en el desayuno, otros en el almuerzo y cena.

No parecían satisfechos, pero servía, serían dos personas por turno, los dos que harían el primer desayuno eran Takano y Yokozawa.

-No sabía que Takano-san cocinara –dijo Hatori sin ninguna doble intención.

-Ah~, probar la comida de mi querido osito –exclamó Kirishima con burla.

Las demás personas se habían sentado en una mesa familiar.

-Takano-san, iré a tomar un baño –dijo Onodera, teniendo esa costumbre en sus departamentos.

-Sí, cuando salgas ya va estar el desayuno.

Ritsu se levantó y entró con rapidez a su habitación designada.

-Tu haz lo mismo, Chiaki.

-Sí, vamos Yuu –Chiaki se disponía a irse.

-Creo que tú y Yuu tiene baños en cada habitación –Hatori no se veía feliz-. Así que, cada uno a su cuarto.

Chiaki lo vio extrañado pero se fue tranquilo. Yuu se quedó y puso una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

-¿Celos? –Preguntó Yuu orgulloso.

-Preocupación –declaró Tori cortante-. No lo pienso dejarlo solo contigo.

-No siempre vas a estar ahí.

-Lo intentaré.

Los demás por su parte vieron la escena incomodos y tensos en su lugares. Nadie había visto a Hatori tan fuera de su común tranquilidad y sencillez.

-Hatori, la tienes difícil –dijo Kisa tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-No tienes idea –Hatori se veía cansado-. Pero es su amigo y no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Tu y Chiaki-sensei hace cuanto que son pareja? –preguntó descaradamente Kisa.

-Un año, más o menos, somos amigos desde niños –Tori pareció pensarlo con cuidado.

-Eso sí que es bastante tiempo –dijo Takano al aire-. Mi más larga relación ha sido solo un par de meses.

-Takano-san, eso es mentira –dijo Kisa molesto-. ¿Y usted y Ricchan?

-Es complicado.

Por un momento el resto de la gente vio deprimido a Takano, viéndolo decaído en un punto que solo Yokozawa había visto. Un silencio incomodo se plantó por unos cuantos minutos hasta que de repente Onodera salió de su habitación con el cabello un poco mojado y ropa limpia.

-Takano-san, tus lentes, estaban en la habitación –Rápidamente se los pasó.

-Claro, con razón decía que el episodio se había visto borroso.

Todos desayunaban con tranquilidad en una mesa larga, que les permitía estar centrados frente a frente, excepto Yuu, que se sentó en un borde la mesa, entre Hatori y Chiaki. Todos tenían una conversación más o menos cordial con su pareja, pero todos notaron el silencio en el otro extremo de la mesa. Takano y Ritsu comían en completo silencio.

Ambos se veían distantes e incomodos, sobre todo Ritsu, fue ahí que los dos soltaron un suspiro largo y… ¡PUM! Unos libros cayeron en sus regazos.

-¡Ah! –soltó Ritsu sorprendido y después notó algo-. Oh, yo solo estaba pensando en que quería terminar el libro que empecé ayer. Qué bueno.

Todos quedaron pasmado al ver la sonrisa tan dulce y cálida en el rostro de Onodera y cómo veía con tranquilidad aquel libro. Luego quedaron igual de sorprendidos al ver a Takano haciendo lo mismo.

Y así de repente notaron como ellos dos empezaban a platicar, de manera demasiado entusiasmada al gusto de los demás, sobre libros.

-¡Hey! –Dijo Takano con fuerza al para llamar la atención de Ritsu mientras sostenía el libro de Onodera entre sus manos-. Este libro está en inglés.

-¿Eh? Si, está en inglés –dijo Onodera de manera obvia-. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-No elijas libros que no puedo leer –explicó Takano de manera cortante.

-¿Ah? No es mi culpa que no sepas inglés –Onodera dijo en forma de berrinche-. Además muchos de los libros que leo están en inglés, porque me gusta leerlo en su idioma original.

-No es que no sepa inglés, solo que es molesto no entenderlo del todo –se excusó Takano-. Siempre terminamos leyendo los libros del otro así que no lo hagas. O si no, sería una pena que no puedas leer ese libro antiguo que encontré en una tienda el otro día. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Todos veían entretenidos la escena, Onodera parecía pensarlo con verdadera fortaleza mental, era un debate interno, Takano lo veía burlón y con superioridad.

-De acuerdo –aceptó Ritsu derrotado-. Pero más te vale mejorar tu inglés, es un fastidio no poder elegir libros en otro idioma.

-Oh, ¿eso es una invitación a que me enseñes? –Dijo pícaro Takano-, porque sería un honor.

-Nunca te enseñaría a ti nada.

-Ahora que lo pienso, nunca te hemos escuchado hablar inglés, Ricchan –agregó Kisa divertido-. ¿Nos mostrarías?

Onodera rasco su nuca nerviosa y miro al suelo.

-Me da un poco de pena aquí –explicó en voz baja-. Mi voz cambia cuando hablo en otro idioma.

-¿En serio? –preguntó alegre Chiaki.

-Sí, es por el acento y todo eso –Seguía mirando al suelo-. Y la gente dice que hablo gracioso, pero es porque hablo inglés británico, no americano.

-¿Británico? –pregunto Kirishima curioso-. ¿En serio hay tanta diferencia?

-Si, a veces me cuesta entender el inglés americano –Onodera hablaba casualmente-. Hablan muy rápido y con una pronunciación extraña.

La conversación continuo así y de ahí en adelante todo fue tranquilidad, a todos les agrado conocerse más entre ellos de alguna manera.

Onodera y Yukina lavaron los platos del desayuno y todos estaban dispuestos a volver a sentarse y ver un episodio más hasta que otro estruendo hizo voltearse a sus espaldas.

A algunos se les veía una expresión de cansancio, otros estamparon su mano contra sus frentes y otros solo lo veían inexpresivos, que más daba tener más gente en todo esto.

Fue ahí cuando vieron que la gente sentada en el suelo frente a ellos no eran más que otras siete personas y una vez más, todos hombres.

-¡Juro que quien sea que nos trajo aquí…! -Hiroki gritaba furioso- ¡Si nos vuelve a aparecer así de la nada, lo mataré!

-Ya, ya, Kamijou, no es bueno que alguien tan joven haga ese tipo de berrinches –gritó el mayor de todos-. Solo te harán envejecer más rápido.

Fue ahí cuando los recién llegados por fin notaron la presencia de los que estaban parados frente a ellos.

-¿Usami-sensei? –Preguntó Onodera incrédulo-. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Ah, es bueno volver a verte, Onodera –dijo el mencionado tranquilo-. En realidad no tengo mucha idea de lo que hago aquí, aparecimos nosotros juntos y una nota decía que veríamos un video.

-¡Tú eras el que estaba en ese video! –Dijo un hombre alto de ojos azules-. ¡Me pareció muy graciosa tu historia!

Onodera sentía que los colores se le iban de la cara, no necesitaba más gente se enterará de su vida y de todo lo que pasaba en ella.

-Sí, pues eso –explicó Usami burlón-. No creí que fueras tan estúpido Onodera.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú eres aún más idiota! –respondió Onodera frustrado-. ¡Al menos yo sé utilizar correctamente el metro!

Nadie entendió muy bien el comentario, excepto Hiroki y Misaki que lo veían comprensivo.

-Para tu información, ya sé utilizar el metro.

-Eso es cierto –respondió tímido Misaki-. Tuve que enseñarle pero por fin aprendió.

-Te compadezco, Takahashi-kun, tener que soportarlo todos los días –Onodera tenía una sonrisa torcida.

-Ah, es bueno verte de nuevo, Onodera –Hiroki le extendió la mano-. Al fin alguien que tiene un poco de sentido común. Lamento lo del video, yo habría hecho lo mismo en una situación así.

Onodera le dio una sonrisa a Hiroki y tomó su mano amistosa.

-Quieres decir que también eres un tsundere –Usami le gustaba fastidiar a su amigo-. Entonces no me sorprende.

A Masamune no le gustaba ver como Onodera entraba en tanta confianza con gente que él no conocía y cómo Onodera era amable con ellos, a su manera. Instintivamente se colocó a un lado de Ritsu.

-¿Ahora qué demonios tenemos que hacer? –Yokozawa ya quería acabar con esa locura.

Otra vez una nota apareció entre brillo frente a Yukina, quien inmediatamente la tomo.

-Dice: "Bien, pensaba dejarlos separados, pero me pareció más divertido dejar que se conocieran entre ustedes, es interesante saber que muchos de ustedes ya se conocen entre sí. Bueno diviértanse –Yukina no dejaba de sonreír-. Ah, y por cierto, a los recién llegados, no se preocupen también, con suerte, veremos sus vidas. Con cariño, la dueña del lugar."

-Otra vez con eso –dijo molesto Yokozawa-. Bien, lo que sea, mientras más pronto empecemos, más pronto terminaremos.

-Deberíamos presentarnos otra vez –Yukina era demasiado alegre-. Ya saben, por los que no nos conocemos.

-Suena bien –Nowaki también parecía alegre a la idea.

Todos miraron cansados a eso dos rayitos de sol en medio del lugar, pero que más daba.

-Aunque ya creo que todos me conocen –dijo con decepción Onodera-. Onodera Ritsu, editor de manga en Emerald Marukawa.

-Takano Masamune, Editor en jefe de Emerald Marukawa –Takano tenía una expresión seria.

-Usami Akihiko, escritor de Marukawa –Una sonrisa profesional.

-Takahashi Misaki, estudiante universitario de último año en economía –El chico dio una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Eh? ¿Eres mayor que yo? –Yukina se veía como un cachorrito curioso-. Pero eres muy pequeño.

Misaki se ofendió un poco por el comentario y miro molesto a Yukina, aunque era difícil verse intimidante cuanto tenía que mirar tan hacía arriba para ver a la otra persona.

-¡No me digas pequeño! –exclamó Misaki molesto.

-Entonces también eres mayor que yo –Shinobu tenía la misma expresión seria de siempre.

Usami inmediatamente abrazo a Misaku hacía si para evitar que eso chicos fueran más íntimos con su amante. Ellos lo vieron confundidos pero decidieron ignorarlo y Misaki, ya acostumbrado, se dejó hacer.

-Ah, claro –Yukina recordó lo que estaba haciendo-. Yukina Kou, estudiante universitario de artes y vendedor en la librería Marimo.

-Kisa Shouta, editor de Emerald –dijo Kisa con fastidio

-Takatsuki Shinobu, estudiante universitario de literatura –Apenas tuvo la oportunidad se acercó a Miyagi.

-Miyagi You, profesor de literatura –El hombre se veía cansado.

-Kirishima Zen editor en jefe de la sección de shounen –Zen parecía calmado ante toda la situación

-Yokozawa Takafumi, jefe de la sección de ventas de manga –dijo quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Ya te dije, deja de fruncir el ceño –dijo burlón Takano.

-¡Deja de molestar!

En lo que ellos se molestaban entre sí el resto continuó con las presentaciones.

-Kusama Nowaki, pediatra –el chico parecía un rayo de alegría.

Kisa miro confundido entre su pareja y el doctor, pensando por un momento que estaba viendo doble. Hiroki lo vio e hizo lo mismo al darse cuenta de lo que Kisa había notado. Ambos se miraron entre si y soltaron un suspiro, para después darse una mirada comprensiva entre ellos.

-Hiroki Kamijou, profesor de literatura –dijo cortante el hombre.

-Hatori Yoshiyuki, editor de Emerald –Hatori mantenía su cara de seriedad.

-Yoshino Chiaki, mangaka –la sonrisa no se iba de su rostro.

-Yanasae Yuu, asistente de mangakas –dijo el chico amable-. Es un gusto verlo, Ijuuin-sensei.

-Hola, Yanase-san –dijo el mencionado amable-. Ijuuin Kyo, mangaka.

Y con eso las presentaciones habían terminado. Todos se veían cansados entre sí por todo lo bizarro de la situación, pero antes de que si quiera alguien pudiera decir algo cuando otro ruido los alertó y vieron hacía donde estaba la pantalla.

Ahora en su lugar estaba una pantalla aún más grande y un sofá aún más largo y algunos asientos de dos personas a los lados para el resto de las personas. Todos lo vieron sorprendidos pero no dijeron nada y solo decidieron sentarse.

-Ya quiero irme a casa –fue lo que dijo Onodera mientras encendía la televisión.

 **Gritos se escuchaban por la editorial Marukawa, era el oso de la editorial el que hacia tal escandalo mientras caminaba con paso firme en busca de alguien.**

 **-¡Takano! –gritó el hombre furioso-. ¿Cómo te atreviste a producir un libro así?**

 **Yokozawa azotó sobre la mesa un manga.**

 **-¡Se trata de la primera impresión! ¡La primera!**

 **-¿Qué? –Fue la respuesta de Takano sin dejar de mirar su trabajo.**

 **-¡Se agotó en un día! –Yokozawa puso sus manos en su cintura-. ¡Aunque la reimprimamos tardará 10 días! ¡¿Qué harás al respecto?!**

 **Ritsu veía confundido toda la escena frente a él.**

 **-Además, ¡La culpa la tienes tú, por no haber aumentado la cantidad de copias desde un principio!**

 **Eso fue lo que finalmente causó una reacción de Masamune, quien volteó a ver al otro y con un rollo de papeles lo señalo enojado.**

 **-¡Te estas olvidando de algo! –Takano no lo olvidaba-. ¡Les dije que imprimieran 3,000 más! ¡Y fue tu jefe el que dijo que las redujéramos porque eran demasiadas!**

 **La discusión continuó por un poco más, incluso causando que Masamune se levantara para gritarle al otro frente a frente, el resto de las personas en el piso estaban con la cabeza baja para evitar ser incluidas en la discusión.**

-¿Siempre tienen que ser así de ruidosos? –Dijo Zen aburrido viendo la escena-. Molestan al resto de los departamentos.

-No es mi culpa que alguien no cumpla con su trabajo –Yokozawa veía toda la escena con fastidio.

-Todo fue tu culpa aquella vez –agregó Masamune-. Siempre has sido mala para aceptar cuando te equivocas.

-Mira quien habla –Yokozawa no se iba a quedar atrás-, lo dice el que le cuesta superar tanto el pasado.

-Ah, y hablando del pasado –Masamune tenía un contraataque-. ¿Ya se arregló tu corazoncito roto?

Yokozawa ya no importaba tanto eso, por fin habían vuelto a ser amigos. Así que discutir y molestarse por eso ya no era un tema delicado.

-Recuérdame no volver a hablarte.

-Si no lo hace él con gusto lo haré yo –Zen levantó la mano, en señal de que él lo podía hacer.

 **Fue entonces que Mino llegó a la oficina.**

 **-Este, Mino-san –Onodera trataba de cubrir su boca-. ¿Hubo alguna equivocación? Están hablando del libro de este mes, ¿no es así?**

 **Mino no quitaba su sonrisa estoica de su rostro, como siempre.**

 **-Dicen que vendió más de lo esperado y van a reimprimirlo –dijo el castaño en voz baja-. ¿Acaso eso no es algo bueno?**

 **-Sí, pero… -Mino solto un pequeño suspiro-. Se pierde tiempo considerable hasta que se termine la reimpresión. En conclusión, se pierden ventas en ese periodo, es una lástima.**

 **Se escuchaba la discusión en el fondo pero Mino se acercó más Onodera para contarle algo.**

 **-En realidad, el equipo de edición solicitó que se imprimieran más número en la reunión inicial –Mino cubrí su boca-, pero un superior del departamento de ventas se opuso. Takano-san se negó rotundamente pero… Al final lo ignoraron.**

 **Onodera volvió a observar con atención la discusión.**

 **-Y cuando llego el momento –continuó Mino-. El número de impresiones no fue suficiente.**

 **-Ah, el equipo de edición no puede decidir cuantas copias se van a imprimir, ¿cierto? –Onodera miraba directo a Mino.**

 **Fue ahí cuando un montón de dibujitos fueron pasando enseñando como era el proceso para decidir el número de copias. Mostrando juntas entre los diferentes departamento y la conclusión a la que se llegaba.**

-¡Que lindos! –exclamó alegre Yukina.

-Por alguna razón estoy aprendiendo bastante de esto –dijo Misaki con decepción-, y no sé si alegrarme o no por eso. Otra vez estoy dudando si quiero convertirme en editor.

Todos los editores vieron comprensivos al chico.

-¿Lees manga? –preguntó directo Takano al chico.

Misaki rápido asintió.

-Entonces vas mejor que este de aquí –señalo a Onodera, quien apretó los puños en su regazo.

-¡Hey! ¡Ya te dije que mis padres no les gustaban ese tipo de cosas!

-¿Qué leyeras manga? –Preguntó escéptico Chiaki-. Eso es una locura.

-Bueno, no es como que me molestará –se defendió Onodera-. Siempre he preferido los libros sobre otra cosa.

-Yo a veces le pido ayuda a mi Hiyo para la edición –Zen tenía una sonrisa en su rostro-, tener ideas de tu público a veces es útil, además mi nena siempre ha sido más una niña de shonen que de shojo.

Todos en esa habitación se podían dividir en dos grupos, los que amaban la literatura y los que amaban el manga, no había nadie en medio.

 **-Entonces… ¿Quién es esa persona? –Preguntó preocupado Onodera-. ¿Parte de la producción?**

 **-No, es el famoso "Oso salvaje" de Marukawa –Mino trataba de mantener su voz baja.**

 **-Mi nombre es Yokozawa –dijo firme detrás de ellos Yokozawa.**

 **Onodera dio un respingo en su lugar mientras miraba asustado a sus espaldas, Mino solo seguía sonriendo.**

 **-¡Ah! ¿Nos estaba escuchando? –preguntó tranquilo Mino.**

 **Ahí una vez más el cuadro de título apareció.**

" **En el amor hay locura y discreción"**

 **Y el opening volvió a sonar frente a todos.**

-Esa fue en serio la primera peor impresión de mi vida –dijo para sí mismo Onodera-. Y todo es culpa de Takano-san.

-No me culpes por eso.

-Solo eres un idiota –Yokozawa tampoco le agradaba ese recuerdo.

 **-¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntaba Yokozawa con seriedad y los brazos cruzados-. Es la primera vez que te veo.**

 **-Sí, lamento no haberme presentado –Onodera se levantó rápido de su silla e hizo una reverencia-. Fui contratado hace un mes. Mi nombre es Onodera Ritsu.**

 **Onodera dijo como esperaba poder trabajar con él y aprender, de manera cortes, pero Yokozawa al oír su nombre solo dijo…**

 **-¿Onodera? –Parecía que había resuelto un acertijo-. ¿Eres el hijo único del presidente de la editorial Onodera?**

 **Ritsu se sorprendió ante ese comentario y un aura oscura se plantó alrededor de él.**

 **-Así que la tienes muy fácil gracias a tu padre –explicó Yokozawa cortante.**

 **Onodera parecía petrificado en el lugar, incluso los otros editores externos al grupo pensaron junto "¡No tiene que ser tan directo!"**

-Esas son estupideces –dijo molesto Shinobu-. No porque tus padres sean dueños de un lugar significa que la tienes más fácil.

Shinobu miró molesto a Yokozawa.

-Odio a la gente que piensa así –dijo cortante el joven-. No es mi culpa que ellos no tuvieran esa vida.

Yokozawa prefirió ignorar los comentarios, no quería meterse en problemas, estaba muy cansado para eso.

Los demás preferían callar, muchos aprendieron que Ritsu nunca se aprovechó de esas cosas y que él se esforzaba mucho en su trabajo.

 **Yokozawa se fue, no sin antes soltar una amenaza a Takano y que este respondiera con otra amenaza, todo acerca de las nuevas reimpresiones.**

 **Mientras el pobre Ritsu se sentía humillado en frente de todos por las palabras de Yokozawa.**

 **-Onodera, que no te afecte –era Takano hablando.**

 **Onodera volteó a verlo sorprendido.**

 **-A la mayoría de las personas les encantaría estar en tu posición.**

 **-Tiene razón –secundó Hatori-. No es algo malo el haber nacido privilegiado.**

 **De ahí los demás también mostraron su apoyo a Ritsu, quien se sintió muy reconfortado por las palabras de sus compañeros y quería agradecerles.**

 **-Si terminas fallando al hacer eso –dijeron todos al unísono-, serías solo basura.**

 **Otro golpe directo a Onodera, y una vez más los otros editores decían "No tiene por qué hacer más grande su herida".**

-Ya recordé porque odio trabajar en manga –Todos sabían de quien venía aquel comentario.

Algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo soltaron una risa discreta.

-Ricchan, no seas así –unas palmadas en la espalda fue lo que recibió Onodera de parte de Kisa-. Al final conseguiste mejorar mucho.

-Supongo –dijo Onodera, aunque parecía más un suspiro de resignación.

 _ **-Mi nombre es Onodera Ritsu, tengo 25 años –explicaba Onodera mientras se sentaba, decaído y frustrado, en su respectivo escritorio-. Ya pasó un mes desde que ingresé al equipo de edición Emerald que trabaja con manga Shojo y… Aún tengo ganas de renunciar.**_

 **-Ricchan, ¿quieres una galleta? –pregunto Kisa amigable ignorando, a propósito o no, completamente el estado frustrado de Ritsu en la silla.**

 **-** A veces en serio me cuesta reconocer que ese es Kisa-san –decía sonriente Yukina-. No se parece en nada a cuando estamos juntos.

-Me pasa lo mismo con Hiro-san –explicaba alegre Nowaki-. En su trabajo es un poco diferente.

-¿Sabes? Hay personas que saben separar bien su vida privada de la laboral –agregó Yuu con una sonrisa torcida.

Takano y Onodera entendieron la indirecta, Onodera encogiéndose en su asiento y Takano solo mirando de nuevo a la pantalla.

-¡Ustedes no digan nada! –gritaron Hiroki y Kisa juntos.

Yukina y Nowaki solo sonrieron y miraron de nuevo a la pantalla.

 **Onodera iba caminando rápidamente con un paquete en sus manos hacía al ascensor, mientras hablaba tranquilo consigo mismo, en rumbo a la oficina de envíos.**

 **El presionó el botón del ascensor y justo cuando las puertas iban a cerrarse Takano apareció y detuvo las detuvo, diciendo que iba a entrar.**

 **-¡Ah! ¡Olvide algo! –fue la rápida excusa de Onodera para dejar el ascensor junto con un irritado Takano.**

 **-** _ **¿Habre sido muy obvio? –se preguntaba así mismo el hombre.**_

-No, por supuesto que no –decía con claro sarcasmo Takano-. ¿Cómo habría de notarlo?

-Fue la única acción lógica que se me ocurrió en ese momento –exclamó apresurado Ritsu-. No tenía ganas de hablar contigo.

-Al menos usted sabía porque lo evitaba, Takano-san –decía, con el ceño fruncido, Shinobu-. Es peor cuando no tienes idea de porque te evitan.

De ahí Shinobu le lanzo una mirada acusadora a Miyagi, quien solo sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. Todos veían extrañados la escena, pero preferían no decir nada.

 _ **-No importa, de todas formas –Onodera tenía una expresión de fastidio-, no quiero pasar ni un momento a solas con él. Porque hace diez años salimos juntos por un muy corto tiempo.**_

 **Onodera apretó el paquete contra su pecho y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la oficina. Pensando en cómo es que Takano y el habían salido, a pesar de ser hombres.**

 _ **-No. Para Takano-san solo fue un simple juego. Fui yo el único que se lo tomó todo realmente en serio notaba la melancolía en su voz-. Aunque es lo que pensaba… Hasta hace poco.**_

 **El recuerdo de Takano declarando que lo iba a volver a enamorar pasó por su mente.**

 **-** _ **Takano-san me dijo que no fue su intención utilizarme para después dejarme –El recuerdo de Ritsu en la biblioteca con su sempai surco su mente-. Sinceramente, no recuerdo con claridad lo que paso. Eso significa que fue un gran golpe para mí en aquel entonces.**_

 **Onodera regreso a la oficina, Kisa inmediatamente se sorprendió de que hubiera regresado tan rápido.**

 **-Es que olvide algo –Onodera tomó asiento y comenzó revisar unos documentos-.** _ **¡Pero no puedo creer lo que dijo cuándo nos reencontramos!**_

 **Otra vez el recuerdo del día anterior paso por su mente, un Takano diciendo que lo haría decir "Te amo" otra vez.**

-En serio dudabas de mi –Takano parecía divertido, pero al mismo tiempo algo lastimado.

-Me costaba creer que lo decías de verdad –explicaba triste Onodera-. Me sigue constando creer en lo que dices de vez en cuando, incluso ahora.

Todos veían callados a ellos dos, no sabían cómo introducirse entre ellos.

-Supongo que me lo tenía merecido –dijo casi en un susurro Takano, Onodera no escucho.

Yokozawa, quien estaba sentado al otro lado de Takano, si escucho y por lo cual levantó una ceja intrigado. Pero no insistió.

Si su amigo quería guardar eso para sí, estaba bien, le preguntaría después, si es que esta cosa en pantalla no lo explicaba antes.

 **Onodera exclamaba para sí que lo que dijo Takano era imposible, que jamás lo diría; ya que ya no era el mismo sujeto de antes, mientras apretaba en sus puños los documento que hace un segundo revisaba.**

 _ **-¡Además, me molesta que este tan seguro de que vaya a decirle que lo quiero nuevamente!**_

 **Onodera gruñía en su escritorio.**

 **-¿Eh? ¿Ricchan? –preguntó un extrañado Kisa.**

 **Onodera solo pudo responder con un risa incomoda, a lo cual Kisa solo reacciono con una confusión mayor.**

 **-** Al menos ya sé que pasó en ese momento –decía divertido Kisa mientras tomaba un largo trago de café.

-Perdón por eso –respondió Onodera con timidez.

 _ **-De todas formas, tengo que evitarlo cuando no se trate de trabajo –Onodera volvía a poner atención a su trabajo-. Así es, no debo de pensar en otras cosas a parte del trabajo.**_

 **Fue ahí cuando Ritsu vio su calendario y notó que no sabía si Mutou-sensei había terminado el storyboard, y que ya habían pasado algunos días del plazo de entrega.**

 _ **-Si seguimos moviendo la fecha de entrega, puede que afecte el trabajo de ilustración –la preocupación era notable-.**_ **Hatori-san.**

 **El hombre volteo a verlo con calma.**

 **-¿Mutuo-sensei es rápida al dibujar? –el hombre lo vio confundido-. Bueno, es que se está atrasando con el storyboard. Cómo tú eras su encargado, me preguntaba si sabías algo.**

 **-Ella no suele atrasarse en la fecha de entrega –explicaba con calma Hatori-, pero cuando no está segura de que dibujar, se deprime y tarda un poco en ponerse en pie.**

-Ahh, entiendo el sentimiento –soltaron tras un largo suspiro tres voces en la habitación.

Chiaki, Usami e Ijuuin eran los dueños de esas voces.

-¡No traten de excusarse con eso! –gritaron todos los editores de la habitación.

-Usag… Usami-san, tu solo siempre tratas de escapar del trabajo –gritaba molesto Misaki-. Y siempre me involucras a mí en el camino.

-Chiaki tú te desapareces y te olvidas de los plazos todo el tiempo –Hatori estaba serio.

-No empecemos con tus fases de depresión otra vez, Ijuuin-sensei –exclamaba con cansancio Kirishima.

Los tres autores solo reaccionaron inexpresivos, ya acostumbrados a los regaños de esas personas.

 **-Ella es una de las artistas que hará una presentación especial –Hatori continuaba hablando-. Es mejor que veas su progreso regularmente, por si hay algún problema.**

 **-De acuerdo –aceptó Onodera firme, para después tomar el teléfono.**

 **-** _ **Recientemente me pusieron a cargo de una mangaka. Aunque, también estuve a cargo de varios autores en mi anterior trabajo –Onodera esperaba una respuesta en el teléfono-. Así que estoy familiarizado con el procedimiento.**_

-Y de algunos sí que preferiría olvidarme –un aura oscura se podía sentir alrededor de Onodera, mientras él mandaba una mirada amenazadora a cierto genio autor.

-No creo que haya sido tan malo –dijo Usami encogiéndose de hombros, quitándoles importancia al asunto.

-No vuelvas a decir eso o esta vez si te mataré –Onodera hablaba en un tono frio.

Hiroki y Misaki no decían nada, ellos entendían el sentimiento y sabían que eventualmente eso pasaría. Ellos lo habían pensado en más de una ocasión.

 _ **-Pero la gran diferencia con las novelas, es que en el manga hay dibujo –Onodera hablaba con tranquilidad-. Después de escoger el argumento hay que crear el storyboard.**_

 **Mutou-sensei respondió al teléfono. Onodera parecía otra persona, hablando con una sonrisa y un aire apacible con la autora acerca del storyboard. Ella se disculpó, porque aún le faltaban algunas páginas.**

 _ **-Takano-san dice que en el storyboard se refleja el buen gusto del mangaka y al mismo tiempo se pone a prueba el buen gusto del editor que lo lee.**_

 **Un recuerdo apareció en pantalla. Un montón de papeles apilados sobre una mesa.**

 **-¿Qué es esto? –preguntaba Onodera confundido a Takano.**

 **-Storyboards, ¿Son la primera vez que los ves?**

 **-Si.**

 **-Son copias de todas las sinopsis y storyboards de cada número lanzado de Emerald en los últimos cinco años –Todos los papeles mostraban dibujos y señales rojas hechas con marcador-, desde el borrador del manuscrito al manuscrito final.**

 **Takano explicaba que todos los manuscritos de tinta rojas eran de antes que el llegara, queriendo decir que él lo habría hecho de otra forma.**

 **-Léelos esta semana y explícame porque los corregí como lo hice –decía casual Masamune.**

 **-¡¿Eh?! ¿Quiere que lea todo esto? –Onodera de verda parecía sorprendido.**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedes?**

 **-Pues pondré todo mi esfuerzo –un poco de desánimo se escuchaba en su voz.**

 **-¿Qué es eso? Eso es una excusa que dan los que no tiene confianza en sí mismos –dijo cortante el jefe-. ¿Puedes hacerlo o no? Decídete.**

 **Onodera se puso firme.**

 **-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? –exclamó el más joven un poco desesperado.**

 **Fue así como Onodera explico que había aceptado el reto de su jefe. Molesto con él, por subestimarle después de que él había trabajado en edición tres años**

 **Quedándose hasta la madrugada leyendo en la oficina y haciendo sus reportes, pero al final admitiendo que, tal vez, por eso le dieron un mangaka a su cargo.**

 **-** Siempre que recuerdo eso me siento estafado –decía Ritsu deprimido.

-Eso explica porque le dieron un autor a cargo tan rápido a Ricchan –decía Kisa al aire-. ¿No es así, Hatori?

El hombre más alto solo respondió asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Tarda más tiempo en que te lo den? –Preguntó curioso Misaki-. Ya había pasado un mes.

-Suelen ser cerca de tres meses –respondió amable Kirishima-. Supongo que Takano hizo una excepción.

-No hice una excepción, él ya tenía experiencia –se excusó el de lentes-, y mostró entender cómo hacerlo. No lo voy a poner al nivel de un novato todo el tiempo.

Ritsu se sonrojo ante los halagos, procurando mirar a otro lado para que Takano no viera su rostro.

 **Y regresando al presente, él estaba siendo profesional al teléfono, para por fin decir que en cuento ella acabara se lo mandara por fax.**

 **-¿Está todo bien? –preguntó Hatori.**

 **-Si. Parece que lo hará a tiempo –responde calmado Ritsu.**

 **-Entiendo.**

 **-** _ **Tal vez el problema sea yo –Su voz era depresiva-. ¿Seré capaz de corregir con eficiencia el storyboard? De todas maneras, haré que otras personas más lo lean. Creo que estará bien.**_

 **Unos pasos se acercaban hacía la oficina.**

Onodera soltó un quejido de dolor al sentir un fuerte golpe en su nuca, para notar que Takano había sido el responsable.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –exclamó molesto el de ojos verdes.

-No voy a aceptar esa clase de ánimos de mierda en mis subordinados –Takano señalo rápidamente la pantalla.

Onodera lo vio confundido y después irritado.

-¿Por eso? –Preguntó escéptico Hiroki-. ¿En serio? No veo nada de malo, todos tenemos cierta desconfianza cuando empezamos a trabajar.

-No recuerdo haber visto eso cuando conocí a Hiro-san –decía divertido Nowaki.

-¡Claro que no, idiota! ¡Tú estabas en otro país cuando comencé a trabajar! –Gritó furioso el hombre-. Eres un idiota.

-¿Eh? Perdón, Hiro-san.

 _ **-¿Qué pretendo hacer si necesito ayuda de los demás desde un principio? –Trataba de animarse a sí mismo-. Es una oportunidad para ponerme a prueba a mí mismo.**_

 **Fue ahí cuando Onodera notó la presencia de su jefe en la sala. Takano le mandó una mirada rápida, a lo cual Ritsu reaccionó desviando la mirada. Mientras de fondo se escuchaba la plática de Hatori al teléfono.**

 **-Takano-san, tiene una llamada interna de Yokozawa-san –explicó Hatori, simple-. Dice que hoy va ir por unos tragos y que lo acompañe.**

 **-Dile que no quiero –Takano revisaba unos documentos.**

 **-Digaselo usted mismo.**

 **Onodera escuchaba todo en silencio con una mirada fija.**

 **-** _ **Yokozawa-san era el tipo descortés de ventas, ¿no es así? –Onodera divagaba-. A pesar de que tuvieron esa pelea, ¿son amigos que salen juntos?**_

-Descuida Onodera-kun, a veces a mí también me cuesta entender su relación –decía con una sonrisa orgullosa Kirishima-. Pero no se puede hacer nada.

Yokozawa parecía ofendido ante eso solo soltó un gruñido a lo cual Zen solo sonrió aún más. Onodera no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, al menos alguien compartía su sentimiento.

 **-Tome el teléfono, por favor, no quiero que me echen la culpa después –dijo Hatori mientras ofrecía el teléfono a Takano, quien pasaba de largo de él.**

 **-Me da flojera, así que no -. Fue la corta respuesta de Takano.**

 **-** _ **¡¿Por qué me intriga lo que sucede?! ¡Tengo que centrarme en mi trabajo! –Se regañaba mentalmente el editor-. ¡Así es! ¡Es algo sin importancia que no tiene que ver conmigo!**_

 **La siguiente escena mostró a Onodera subiendo al ascensor, de paso despidiéndose de Kisa, quien iba bajando del mismo. Afirmando que solo tenía que esperar el storyboard.**

 _ **-Que el storyboard de Mutuo-sensei salga esplendido –oraba Onodera en el ascensor.**_

 **Al momento de salir de este Onodera escucho unas voces y notó, inmediatamente, a Takano y Yokozawa platicando juntos mientras fumaban. Mientras ellos platicaban a cerca de comida enlatada y Onodera se escondía.**

 **-** ¿Por qué te escondiste? –preguntó curioso Yuu.

-No lo sé, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió –respondió Onodera honestamente-. Supongo que lo hice para evitar a Takano-san en ese momento.

-Y ustedes dos, ¿de que hablaban? –dijo con extrañeza Chiaki.

-Sorata –declararon los dos hombres con firmeza.

Nadie más dijo nada, no entendían a que se referirían; al menos algunos de ellos.

 _ **-¿De qué están hablando? –Onodera los veía agasajado detrás de un muro-. ¡No puedo salir de aquí sin pasar por ahí! ¡Pensé que no se llevaban bien!**_

 **Onodera tenía todo un dialogo mental para entender la relación de aquellos dos. Para después ver como Takano reía junto con Yokozawa, para su sorpresa. Intentando ignorarlo de alguna manera y continuar.**

-Les dije, es confuso –agregó Zen encogiéndose de hombros.

 **Onodera camino directo a la salida, tratando de pasar de largo a su jefe, fallando en el intento. Masamune llamándole la atención por no despedirse apropiadamente.**

 **-Con su permiso, me retiro antes –dijo Ritsu cabizbajo.**

 **-Yo también me voy -. Se apresuró Takano, apagando su cigarrillo.**

 **De ahí fue una conversación apresurada de cuándo podrían salir juntos. Yokozawa quejándose de que Takano nunca cumplía sus promesas de cuando tuviera tiempo.**

 **Takano salió del edificio mientras, aun hablaban de que se verían pronto y de Takafumi lo iría a visitar esa noche.**

 **Onodera aún podía escucharlos mientras caminaba por la calle, y aún se preguntaba de cómo era posible que después de la pelea más temprano ese día fueran tan amigables entre ellos.**

 **-¿Entendiste, Masamune? –Al escuchar eso, Onodera se sorprendió.**

 **Y el conejito de mitad de capitulo hizo aparición.**

 **-** Sin duda se puede decir que su relación es complicada –dijo Miyagi de manera desinteresada.

-Se ha organizado un poco más desde entonces, por lo menos –explicó Takano con calma-. Pasamos de eso a amigos de sexo, fue un avance.

Onodera se sonrojó ante eso, pero no dijo nada, ya que era verdad. Los demás no se vieron tan sorprendidos ante tal declaración.

-Sus vidas son un caos, que molesto –declaró Yokozawa irritado.

 **Onodera seguía caminando enfrente de varias tiendas, deprimido. Recordando como Yokozawa llamaba por su nombre a Takano.**

 _ **-Lo llamó por su nombre… ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –Se respondía y preguntaba solo el hombre mientras veía el cielo nocturno-. El que se llamen por su nombre no tiene nada que ver conmigo.**_

 **Una canción triste se escuchaba de fondo.**

 _ **-De todas formas, Takano-san y yo no somos nada más que un superior y su subordinado –.Su cara era triste-. Así es. No tiene nada que ver conmigo.**_

-Sigue diciendo eso –Takano apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su subordinado-. Pero ambos sabemos que me amas.

-Como si eso fuera posible -. Onodera se trataba de alejar de él, sin mucho éxito.

-Pero a veces en serio me causa tristeza verlo –explicaba Misaki-, Onodera-san. En serio parece triste.

Ritsu solo sonrió hacía el chico y se lamentaba mostrarles esa faceta tan patética suya ante todos.

-No es tu culpa que sea un adulto tan patético –Ritsu sonreía con melancolía.

Todos de repente sintieron lastima por Ritsu, no sabían que el sujeto siempre fuera tan negativo. Con su constante energía en el trabajo no podías notarlo.

Kisa y Hatori sintieron la necesidad de hablar directamente con Ritsu, aunque sabía que probablemente el otro lo evitaría.

 **Ritsu se encontraba en el tren, atestado de personas por un retraso debido a un accidente.**

 **-Esto… Me gustaría que no me siguieras –. El de ojos verdes estaba irritado-. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?**

 **-¿Acaso está mal regresar a mi propio apartamento? –dijo cortante el mayor.**

 **Onodera se reprendió mentalmente por no recordar ese importante detalle, debido a haber tratado de evitar a su jefe todo ese tiempo.**

-¿Era enserio? –Preguntó escéptico Masamune-. Creí que solo lo habías dicho para molestar.

-Enserio lo olvidé –dijo una voz desanimada.

 **-Hace calor, está demasiado lleno –dijo sin motivo Masamune.**

 **Eso tomo por sorpresa a Ritsu, quien miraba un punto en el suelo.**

 **-Te dije que hace calor –reafirmaba el hombre.**

 **-¿Enserio? Yo estoy bien solo deseaba el silencio.**

 **-¿Te está yendo bien con la mangaka que está a tu cargo? –Masamune parecía serio-. Te estoy hablando acerca de Mutuo-sensei.**

 **-¿Le paso algo a sensei?**

 **-¿Por qué me estas evitando? –Takano se acercó a Onodera.**

-¡Wow! ¡Sabía que usted era directo pero no tanto! –dijo Yuu con una sonrisa.

-No sirven de nada las intenciones a medias –explicó Masamune orgulloso.

Ritsu solo quería que la tierra se lo tragará la tierra, no necesitaba recordar todos esos momentos incomodos por los que había pasado.

 **-¿De qué hablas? Yo no…**

 **-No mientas –soltó el jefe irritado-. Obviamente estas evitando quedarte a solas conmigo.**

 **Y el recuerdo de Onodera saliendo del ascensor donde estaba Takano apareció en pantalla de manera fugaz.**

 **-Debe ser tu imaginación -. Ritsu desvió la mirada-. ¿Por qué tendría que estar evitándote?**

 **-Ya veo. Así que estás consciente de nuestra situación -. Takano se acercó aún más.**

 **Onodera abrió los ojos en shock y se sonrojó para después mirar a los ojos a su jefe.**

 **-¿Quién diría algo así? –Fue ahí cuando el tren dio un giro brusco.**

 **Se escucharon en los altavoces una disculpa y una advertencia, seguida de varias quejas de gente en el vagón. Onodera había terminado apoyándose en el pecho de su jefe, sonrojado se enderezó y se disculpó.**

 **-** _ **¿Qué me pasa? Tengo que ponerme firme –Onodera miraba a la ventana.**_

Risas discretas se escucharon en la habitación.

-Sin duda Ricchan la tiene mal.

 **Onodera inmediatamente se incomodó al notar que Takano lo miraba con mucha atención. Desviando, una vez más, la mirada.**

 _ **-¿Qué tiene? Si tiene algún problema conmigo, solo debería de decirlo –decía irritado el hombre.**_

 **Takano lo seguía mirando fijamente y Ritsu podía sentirlo.**

 **Finalmente llegaron a sus respectivos hogares en el edificio iluminado.**

 **Onodera estaba muy cansado, se sentó en la entrada de su apartamento, parecía que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.**

 **-** _ **Apenas me acabo de trasladar –sonaba frustrado-, pero tal parece que me tendré que trasladar de nuevo. Tomaré una ducha y dormiré.**_

 **Caminó y prendió las luces, fue ahí cuando notó el storyboard de su autora a cargo en la máquina de fax.**

 **-** _ **Pense que no iba a llegar hoy –. Se escuchaba más entusiasmado-. Debió esforzarse bastante.**_

Chiaki sintió como Hatori lo veía fijamente y se preguntó porque.

Fue cuando recordó como Hatori siempre le había dicho que apenas acabara de terminar el storyboard se lo mandará, sin importar que hora fuera, y que en más de una ocasión se había quedado dormido antes de enviarlo. Terminando en retrasos.

-Yuu, ¿puedes cambiar de lugar conmigo? –preguntó tembloroso el mangaka.

Su amigo lo vio y después vio a Hatori e inmediatamente entendió, amaba a Chiaki pero odiaba a Hatori.

-No, así estamos bien y no me quiero parar.

-¡Yuu!

 _ **-¡No es momento de una ducha! –Dejo su bufanda y abrigo por ahí-. Tengo que corregirlo y darle una respuesta pronto.**_

 **Ritsu con un marcador en su mano comenzó a trabajar sentado en su sofá, y se veía como pasaba el tiempo en reloj de la habitación.**

 **El pobre editor se cuestionaba si lo que hacía era correcto, como saber si sus correcciones eran acertadas.**

 _ **-¡Lo tengo! ¡Se lo mostraré a Hatori-san! –Sacó su teléfono.**_

 **De golpe recordó que Hatori había dicho que una regla del departamento era que todos los storyboards debían ser vistos por Takano.**

-Hatori-san, lo siento, no era mi intención molestarlo a esa hora –exclamó Onodera avergonzado.

Eso sacó a Hatori de su pelea de miradas con Chiaki, quien soltó un gran suspiro de alivio al ya no ser observado.

-No te preocupes, de hecho me halaga que la primera persona que pensaste para pedir ayuda fui yo -. Hatori era honesto-. Me hace sentir que soy bueno en mi trabajo.

-Ricchan, estoy celoso, yo también soy tu sempai y no me preguntas nada –dijo Kisa con voz infantil.

-Lo lamento, Kisa-san, lo haré más seguido –dijo Onodera apresurado, después avergonzándose por lo que había dicho.

 **-** _ **Ya no quiero verlo hoy –Onodera estaba deprimido-. Ni tampoco quiero verlo mañana.**_

 **Fue ahí cuando tuvo la idea de mandar su trabajo por fax, entonces recibió una llamada telefónica.**

 **-¡Vivo a lado! ¡Trae ahora mismo el storyboard! –gritó furioso su jefe.**

 **Onodera trató de dar cualquier excusa para escapar.**

 **-¡En ese caso, yo iré a tu casa! –gritó el hombre al otro lado del teléfono.**

 **-¡Detente! ¡Por nada del mundo lo hagas! –Gritó el subordinado en forma chibi.**

 **-¡Solo tardaré cinco minutos!**

 **-¡De acurdo! ¡Lo llevaré!**

 **Ritsu salió de su apartamento muy deprimido, ocurriéndose la grandiosa idea de meter los documentos por su buzón.**

 **Cunando de repente la puerta abrió, dándoles un fuerte golpe a Ritsu en la cabeza.**

 **-** ¿Eres idiota? –preguntó Takano a Ritsu.

Onodera temblaba de la vergüenza en su asiento.

-No culpo a Onodera-san, creo yo habría hecho lo mismo –dijo tímido Misaki.

Ritsu le sonrió al chico, volviendo a recordar porque es que se había llevado tan bien cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

 **-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –preguntó inmutado Takano.**

 **Takano tomó los papeles y lo invitó a entrar mientras Ritsu trataba de excusarse para poder irse del lugar.**

 **-¡Oye! No hagas un trabajo mediocre –regañó el jefe.**

 **-¡** _ **¿A qué se refiere?! ¡¿Cuándo hice algo mediocre?! –Sonaba irritado.**_

 **El jefe trabajaba y el subordinado solo quería irse a casa mientras estaba sentado frente al otro.**

 **Onodera veía el cuarto del otro, un librero, un escritorio y una silla.**

 **-** _ **Su cuarto está más ordenado de lo que pensaba.**_

 **-Ya lo leí, ¿Dónde están tus correcciones? –dijo Takano después de un rato de silencio.**

 **-Sí, aquí están –Onodera tomo los papeles sobre la mesa- Deje los diálogos como están, pero hice correcciones en varios lugares importantes.**

 **Onodera parecía más tranquilo ahora.**

 **-En la escena donde su corazón late por esa persona termina en una broma –explicó de manera detallada-. Debido a eso sentí que cortó la escena por completo. Por eso pienso que es mejor que esa escena termine seriamente para luego disolverse.**

 **Takano prestaba suma atención a lo que le explicaban.**

 **-También creo que hay muchas escenas que terminan en broma en toda la obra –siguió el hombre-. Pienso que no son necesarias y por esa las corté.**

-Wow, cuando te pones serio en tu trabajo es en serio –dijo Yuu con uns sonrisa burlona.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hago! –gritó el aludido, mientras Akihiko asentía, ya que el había experimentado eso de primera mano.

- **No hay necesidad de cortarlas todas. Solo borra los realmente innecesarios –aconsejó el que tenía más experiencia-. Deja que el autor se divierta. Si se distingue de los que tienen un motivo y los que están desordenados puedes entender cuál es necesario dejar.**

 **Takano comenzó a hacer señales con la tinta roja por las páginas, mostrando el error de flujo de las viñetas; Comentando lo que hacía para el otro y así enseñarle. La escena se difumino rápidamente.**

 **Papeles con muchas marcas rojas estaban apilados sobre la mesa.**

 **-Hicimos muchísimos cambios –Onodera tomó los papeles-. Pero creo que es mucho más fácil de leer ahora.**

 **-Ahora solo queda hablar con la autora –Takano tomaba la jarra de la cafetera y se servía en su taza-. No creas que aceptaran todos los cambios.**

 **-Este… ¿Cómo estuvo mi forma de corregir el storyboard? –preguntó Ritsu curioso de saber de su habilidad.**

 **-Es verdad, entiendes muy bien el procedimiento –respondió con honestidad-. Pero eres un estudiante de honor. Bueno, para ti lo más importante es la experiencia.**

 **El más joven se mostró confundido ante eso revisando las correcciones que había hecho, no entendiendo del todo a lo que se refería su jefe.**

 **-¿Quieres café o algo? –dijo Takano, ofreciéndole una taza.**

 **-No, gracias. Ya me voy -. Rápido se levantó del sillón y se encamino a la puerta-. Tengo que ponerme en contacto con sensei.**

 **-Ya es la una de la mañana –Takano veía como el otro se iba.**

 **-Entonces lo leeré una vez más por mi cuenta. Siento haberte molestado a estas horas.**

 **Takano dejo su taza en la mesa.**

 **-Dime –Ritsu se detuvo al escuchar la voz-. ¿Por qué me estas evitando?**

 **-No te estoy evitando –soltó Ritsu sin voltear a ver al otro.**

 **-¿Me quieres?**

 **-** Por fin parece que esto avanza –dijo Yukina como si hubiera esperado eso por un rator.

-Justo como alguien que recuerdo –dijo Misaki al recordar a Usami declarando como Misaki lo amaba de verdad.

El mencionado aprovecho eso para abrazarlo.

 **-¡Claro que no! –Onodera volteó a verlo enfadado.**

 **-Ya veo –dijo Masamune con aire de no creerle.**

 **-Además, déjame decirte que tengo novia -. Onodera otra vez alejo la mirada-.** _ **Es mentira, pero si le digo eso, talvez se rinda.**_

 **Takano lo miro con una cara de no creer lo que el otro decía.**

 **-Oye, ya eres un adulto que trabaja –dijo como un suspiro-. ¿Podrías aprender a mentir de forma más convincente?**

 **Onodera se sorprendió un segundo para después recuperar la compostura.**

 **-¡No es mentira! ¡Yo en verdad…! -**

 **-Entonces no desvíes la mirada –. Takano acorraló a Ritsu con su brazo en contra de la puerta-. Dilo una vez más mientras me miras a los ojos.**

 **Onodera vio al otro fijamente, mientras el más alto lo miraba inquisitivamente con un ojo, ya que el otro estaba cubierto por cabello negro.**

 **-Yo… En verdad tengo una novia… -su voz salió dudosa.**

 **-Mentiroso –dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de su subordinado con su mano libre y lo acercaba para darle un beso profundo.**

 **-** Hay algo llamado paciencia, Takano-san –dijo Hatori serio, Hiroki y Miyagi asintieron.

-Estaba desesperado porque el señorito estaba siendo muy cabeza dura –se defendió el acusado.

-No tenías que hacer eso –gritó Onodera irritado-. Yo estaba confundido y lo sigo estando, por tu culpa. Pudiste haber esperado.

-Cierto –dijo Misaki; al parecer Onodera ya había encontrado un aliado.

-Yo considero que hizo bien, ahora pueden ser más directos con lo que sienten –agregó Usami defebdiedo su idea.

Kisa, Yuu, Nowaki y Yukina asintieron en señal de estar de acuerdo.

-Creo que admito por esta vez –dijo el mayor mirando al suelo- que hice las cosa más difíciles.

 **Ritsu se resistía al beso y logro separarse, tirando los papeles en el proceso.**

 **-¡Detente, por favor!**

 **Takano tendió al otro en el suelo, manteniéndolo quieto con su cuerpo. Seguía dando un beso profundo, mientras presionaba su rodilla en la entrepierna de Ritsu.**

 **Ritsu trataba de empujarlo, sus quejas siendo suprimidas por los besos, un sonrojo claro en su mejillas.**

 **-¡Detente! –fue lo que logró salir de sus labios.**

 **La mano de Takano vagaba por su pecho, cada vez bajando más en el cuerpo del otro.**

 **-¡Takano-san! ¡Para! –dijo el otro entre respiraciones.**

 **Cerró sus ojos mientras suspiraba y gemía ante los toques del otro. Takano seguía con su ataque, dejando al otro indefenso.**

 **-Onodera –el mayori acarició el cabello castaño con delicadeza.**

 **Finalmente Ritsu pudo conseguir fuerza para alejar las manos de su cuerpo, tratando de recuperar la compostura, tomó los papeles del suelo y salió corriendo.**

 **-¡Oye! ¡Onodera! –llamaba el otro, pero no importaba.**

 **Ritsu ya estaba en la puerta de salida y al abrirla encontró a Yokozawa, quien lo miraba sorprendido y el más joven lo veía con ojos rojos llorosos.**

 **Y la canción de cierre comenzó a sonar.**

 **-** Espera, ¿eso es lo que estaba pasando? –preguntó Yokozawa histérico-. Pensé que lo criticabas por su trabajo.

-Tú sabes tan bien como yo que él no lloraría por algo así -declaró Takano como si fuera lo más obvio-. Y si hicera eso, lo haría en público.

Onodera estaba callado tratando de no ser visto, recordando lo incomodo que se había sentido en aquel momento.

-Todo este drama es increíble –dijo Yukina y Nowaki.

-Yo no se lo desearía a nadie –dijo Misaki, Tori asintió.

-Esto es como las novelas que a tu hermana le gustaban –dijo Miyagi mirando a Shinobu-. Nunca fueron mucho de mi agrado. Creo que disfruto ver mis viejos programas contigo.

A Shinobu le brillaron los ojos al escuchar eso para después abalanzarse sobre Miyagi en un abrazo.

Mientras todo el barullo pasaba Yokozawa se alejó del grupo, de paso tocándole el hombro a Ritsu y darle una señal de que lo siguiera. Y eso hizo.

-¿Qué sucede, Yokozawa-san? –dijo el otro en susurro, seguía un poco afectado.

El otro se rasco la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

-Mira, solo me quiero disculpar –. Yokozawa lo miro de frente.


End file.
